To Revolutionize The World Once More
by MetallicPink Sakura
Summary: Utena, reborn as a girl named Tina Tillings, makes her way through the real world- but with the same people and same settings. Dreams of a 'Himemiya' keeps reoccuring to Tina. What does this all mean? * Chap. 7 Up!*
1. Prolouge

To Revolutionize Once More  
A Rebirth Shojou Kakumei Utena Story  
Prolouge  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: All rights reserved. "Shoujo Kakumei Utena - La Fillette Revolutionnaire" (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo (or (C) their respective copyright holders). The US version "Revolutionary Girl Utena" is (C) Central Park Media.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+*+*+  
  
  
Drip...  
  
drip...  
  
drip...  
  
Echoing in the still darkness, the noise rouses someone laying on the black floor. Water continues to fall, falling in different places around her, creating a circle, then filling the black spacious area. The girl moves her head to her left, breathing in and out.   
  
Roses.  
  
The scent of the intoxicating flowers woke the girl up, revealing two pairs of blue-green eyes, shrouded in wet, dirty-blonde bangs. ' Why am I wet...?' Sitting up slowly, the girl finds herself surrounded by water and blood red roses, floating on the crystal surface. In the inky blackness, stars began to peep out, twinkling their brilliance. Confused and scared, the girl stands, soaking and freezing. Turning around, so she could see her surroundings, faint music mixed with singing reaches her ears. Lifting her eyes, the girl sees a tall, structure like that of a castle. Bitting her bottom lip, the girl makes her way across the watery floor, only feel like she's floating. Roses continue to blossom in front of her, the scent overwhelming and drowsy.   
  
The music grows stronger and a sillouet of a curvacious woman appears. The girl's eyes widen, realizing who it was.   
  
The figure smiled gently, whisps of flourid purple hair framing her face as a breeze past through, the two people staring at each other for the longest time. The girl tried to to reach for her.  
  
" Himemiya..."  
  
A great force knocks her back, white flashes of light surrounding her and howling winds deafing her. A shock erupts throughout her body until she freezes, still in the white space, cold, unmoving, and naked, her hair lightly brushing against her shoulders and neck. ' I saw her... why was she there...? Why was I there...?' A hand caresses her cheek, warming the cool flesh. Eyes closing, the girl touches the hand, finding a ring closed around one finger.   
  
" Someday... this ring will lead you back to me. Again."  
  
The ring melted away, attaching itself to her fourth finger. The hand stilled, then briefly touched her lips, then vaporized away.  
  
" Don't leave me."  
  
Silence... then-  
  
Drip...  
  
drip...  
  
drip...  
  
The blackness comes again, sleep claiming its victim and the echoing of her heartbeat filling the wide area of the black space once more.  
  
  
+*+*+  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm... confusing, ne? Well, I'll admit, the nighttime and rose/water thing was from the movie, but it's part of the whole, rebirth story of Utena from the end of the T.V. series, not the movie. But, will Anthy make an appearence as well as her brother and the Student Council members? Is the Power of Dios still around? Review and you'll see. ^^  
Sakura ^_~ 


	2. I Come, I Fall

To Revolutionize The World Once More  
A Rebirth Shojou Kakumei Utena Story  
Chapter One: I Come, I Fall  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: All rights reserved. "Shoujo Kakumei Utena - La Fillette Revolutionnaire" (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo (or (C) their respective copyright holders). The US version "Revolutionary Girl Utena" is (C) Central Park Media.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+*+*+   
  
  
  
Waking up, the girl sees a pale blue bedroom. " This is my room." Blinking, the dream still hovered thickly in her mind, the scent of roses hanging in her t-shirt and pajama pants. The girl sat up, looking out her window, seeing a early sunrise. Standing, she made up her bed and walked to the entrance to the outside world, chilly but crisp against her heated flesh. Something was supposed to happen today. What was it? Furrowing her brow, the girl left her window and walked towards to closet to get changed, when something caught her eye. Gasping aloud, the girl realized that somehow...  
  
at least four dozen rose blossoms covered her floor.   
  
Sagging to her knees, a muffled cry escaped her lips and she quickly covered them with both hands, tears smarting her eyes. " No... it's just a movie... just a show..." Something cold and smooth pressed against her lips. Taking her hands away, the girl saw that the ring layed on her finger from last night's dream. Bubbled-up sobs racked her body as the dream's images flashed through mind like a crazed filmstrip-  
  
roses covering the crystal water that flowed everywhere...  
  
shimmering stars in the black sky...  
  
the woman she saw...  
  
" Himemiya..."  
  
+*+*+  
  
  
" Are you sure you want to go to this school? I mean, I know it wasn't THAT expensive, but..." " Mama, I'm positive. Besides, it even has its own university for Christ's sake!," exclaimed the girl, brushing her hair in place. It fell to her shoulder-blades in layers and shone brilliantly. Sighing, she picked at her bangs, making sure the strands where in place. " Why must you always wear black?," muttered her mother, pulling into a wide driveway towards the school, giving her daughter side-way glances. " Because it suits me." " Bright colours do, sweetie, not black. I love seeing you in green and pink. They bring out your eyes." The girl glanced down at her black, button-up blouse and black flare pants with shinny, thick-heeled boots. Silence stretched between them until the school came into view, luxurious and grand. " Oh my..." The girl stared at the building, heart beating like a Kentucky race horse.   
  
" Look, Tina, a rose garden!"  
  
The blonde looked at where her mother was pointing at, tears blurring her vision slightly. ' To see that garden again...' Many kinds of red, white, pink, yellow, even orange bloomed there, some cut to perfection. Tina's mother stopped the car and turned off the ignition. " Ready?" Tina nodded and opened the door, noticing that her hand was shaking horribly. The ring gleamed in the bright sunlight, reminding her somehow that this day- and the rest of her other days will be different.  
  
+*+*+  
  
They entered the wide, brass doors of the school, welcoming the burst of cool, conditioned air from the early summer heat. Tina noticed that while walking, everything was quiet and royally detailed in European makings. The carpet underneath her booted feet was velvet and the colour of a red rose. Tina decided, ' If I'm going to cross anyone I've seen before...', to hide her rose ring by placing her hands in her jacket pockets. Glancing around, she saw numerous vases filled with pale violet and pink roses. Shaking her head, Tina and her mother made it to the principal's office, seeing a vague rose symbol carved into the doors. They opened, revealing a tall, richly tan-coloured man with light violet hair and dark green eyes that seemed to press into Tina's skin.   
  
" Hello. You must be Mrs. Tillings. Come right in," announced the man, stepping aside to allow them in. Tina kept her eyes straight in front of her, feeling those eyes on her back. " It's a pleasure meeting you and your daughter. It appears that she wishes to join our academy?" " Yes, in fact. She takes great intrests in the Arts-" with this, her mother handed the man one of Tina's artbooks, filled with lots of Anime and Manga pictures, with some scenery and animal sketchings- ", but also in other classes. I want her to learn everything that she can. Math... um, possibly," hinted her mother. Tina scowled at her from underneath her eyelashes, keeping her gaze on the floor or desk.  
  
The principal was quiet, leafing through the pages, his eyes looking thoroughly at each picture until the last one. It was a shadowed picture of a princess with long, flowing hair and a prince with short hair, dancing across roses and stars above them. His facial expression did not change, but the look in his eyes told Tina everything. He knew... " Oh, forgive me. I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Ohtori Akio, deputy trustee chairman of the academy. And... I haven't caught 'her' name yet."   
  
Tina blinked, raising her face up, fear creasing in her eyes. Ohtori-domo was looking at her, a faint smile playing his lips. Her mother nudged her foot underneath the chair. " Huh? Oh, my name is Tina," muttered the blonde, blushing a bit. " I'm honoured to meet such a fine young artist," said Akio, holding out his hand. His left one. Tina wore the ring on her right hand. Shifting, Tina took out her left hand as well. " Thank you. I... really want to be part of the school," Tina said softly, her face looking quite innocent, but her eyes flashed hints that she was not to be messed with.   
  
Akio's touch was that of strength, covered with smoothness and tenderness. Tina pulled her hand away carefully and stood with her mother, who was asking if Tina could stay overnight until tomorrow when school started. " Oh, all the students here have dorms that they share with. It's alright if she stays. She doesn't have to go home," explained Akio, smiling fully. Tina nodded and tugged lightly on her mother's sleeve. " It's okay, Mama." Her mother pursed her lips in thought then nodded. " If you ever want to come home, just call, hon," she whispered and hugged Tina close. " I will," answered back her daughter, breathing in her mother's jasmine shampoo and crisp lady colonge. It latched back in her memory with all the other things her mother moved, wore, sang, smiled, frowned, cried, and laughed.   
  
Tina watched her go through Akio's large, French windows and felt tears smart her eyes. ' Mama...' Closing her eyes tightly, Tina let a soft sob escape and clenched the scarlet drapery that hung beside her. ' I'll come home- when I need too. Question is- AM I needed here for what I think will happen? It's like the dream almost. I saw her...' A hand clasped on her shoulder gently. Turning her head a bit, Tina saw Akio, staring at her with those mysterious green eyes. " You'll do fine here... trust me...," he whispered, putting his other hand on her shoulder and turning her body fully towards him. Tina then felt captivated. What was he doing to her? Her eyelids lowered some and her vision blurried a bit, feeling almost drunk and relaxed. She saw Akio smile more gentlier, but also- he looked damn sexy at the same time. Tina was under his will until she felt his breath tickling her mouth with tiny little puffs that made her quiver in delight. His mouth claimed hers slowly, just brushing his lips against hers, making them bruise. Tina gasped, her mouth opening a bit and Akio's tonuge plunged in, dancing with hers so lovingly and wetly.  
  
Tina felt like she was drowing...  
  
going deeper...  
  
deeper...  
  
until she saw her face-  
  
" Himemiya!!!"  
  
It looked so sad and frail, as if she was going to cry. Green orbs of jade trembling with unshed tears that glittered like diamonds. They then spilt over in Tina's outstretched hands, turning into sharp pieces of glass, cutting her hands. Crying out, Tina held them up, crisom blood flowing freely over the pale, heated surface, her eyes wide and shaking. " Why?!" She glanced back at Himemiya, to find her crying blood instead. " You won't come to me," she cried out. Echoing wails of sorrow wrapped around Tina's head harshly, makking her shout out in surprise and anguish.   
  
The day-dream stopped and Tina felt herself on Akio's office couch, sprawled out with him on top of her, still kissing her. " Oh... Ohtori-domo... I can't...," she gasped a bit, turning her face away from his, feeling embarassed. Akio lifted his calm face from Tina's flushed one, curls of light, violet hair falling into his eyes. " What's wrong?" Tina sat up quickly, feeling Akio's warm body slip away from hers. " I-I... I need to go," she whispered, pushing back her hair. She sprung from the office hurriedly, stopped, then went back, grasping the doorframe. " Um... arigatou, Ohtori-domo," she murmured and then left.   
  
+*+*+  
  
Cream-coloured walls with light green curtains and a polished, wooden floor. ' Not bad,' thought Tina. She glacned at the beds. Bunk beds made exclusively for wealthy people, designed with curls and lavish elegant patterns. Tina leaned against the bedpost and stared out the window. Many other children were entering the school from their long returns of vacationing. Ugh, the girl's uniforms look awful! Curling her upper lip in disgust, Tina went to her closet and opened it up with relish, eyeing her perfect uniform she made for cosplaying- and now for everyday wear. The material was satin for the black jacket. The lining was white satin too for the collar and the endtails. Golden buttons on the jacket and gold triangular pieces on the collar that she sewn by herself gleamed in the dim light. She wore a black shirt underneath and navy biker shorts. On the floor layed her shoes. Basic white ones with navy socks. Smiling to herself, Tina closed the doors and left the room for the school dinner.  
  
+*+*+  
  
So many students!!! Tina peered around the corner, aqua eyes observing everything. They cluttered around, talking and giggling in Japanese, French, English, and a few German. Tina pushed back a strand of loose hair and walked in, head held up a bit and wore her brightest smile, her right arm bent behind her back, left arm casually swinging by her side. Since the girls were now in glorious dresses and the boys in formal tuxes, the expression on their faces made Tina a bit nervous, but proud as the hall grew quiet as the new stranger came in. She was wearing her outfit, but with a few changes. She attached two jewled coverlets to her shoulders, the fringes white and floating with every move Tina made. A pin with an braided string started at the top of her shirt and went up to her right side, attached to one white fring. Everyone stared at her as she made her way into the large dinning hall. Tina then felt vunerable until someone lightly touched her arm.   
  
It was Akio. " I'm glad you were able to join the festivities. Come, sit down," offered Akio, smiling. Tina nodded and walked towards the long table covered in a white cloth with many candles on the surface. Plates of silver and tall crystal glasses filled with white wine or water was a sight to see. Akio pulled back a chair as Tina sat down in it. " Thank you," she murmured, hands clasping in her lap. She was sitted at the right side of the head of the table- Akio while a empty seat on his left was making Tina confused. ' Who else is there that's important...?' Loud clapping reached her ears as the students stood and applauded a small group that just entered. Curious, Tina stood as well, wanting to see the people or person.   
  
The first person was a fragile-looking young boy with powdered blue hair and large, sky blue eyes that held purity and knowledge beyond his years. He seemed so poliet and sweet that Tina felt wanted know him better. It was Kaoru Miki.  
  
Second, was a tall girl with a slim figure and long fingers that would make a painter jealous. Her curly, orange hair shined in the lights and her shapely eyes of slate-gray eyes took in the scene before her with a smirk. It was Arigasawa Juri.  
  
Third, entered another tall person with such grace and pride in his face that Tina felt ashamed. He had wavy sage-green hair that fell to the small of his back and piercing violet eyes with a frame of that like a god, almost. It was Kyouichi Saionji.  
  
The last person that came in- every girl went into a frenzy and Tina could tell why because immediately; her whole world seemed to stop. The man was handsome, oh so handsome, that he made even the sexiest actor on Earth look like third-class. He had long, elegant red hair that looked so soft and silky to touch and such a pair of eyes! Blue, they were, or perhaps a rare colour of blue. Sapphire mixed with a hint of violet, or perhaps slate. He had a face like that of a god. It seemed so kind and caring. It was Kiryuu Touga.  
  
His gaze met Tina's and she felt like she had been caught doing something wrong. Tina simply nodded her head towards him and sat, feeling rather hot and akward.   
  
+*+*+  
  
Dinner went by smoothly and happily. Tina made some friends, including the blue-haired boy, named Miki. He was soft-spoken and such a merry little thing! Tina knew that he had a good heart. Later on, dancing began. Tina continued to sit and watch, smiling at her own little daydream. Of course, she was dancing with a mysterious stranger- the red-head actually, and everyone was staring at them wistfully, admiring their sleek movments and graceful dips and turns. Such a daydream! She giggled slightly under her breath and sighed, alone and empty. Then, she remembered the empty chair by Akio's left. Bitting her bottom lip, Tina began to think. ' It's not anyone from the Student Council and it wasn't Kanae... who is it?' Sighing in fustration, Tina then stood, ready to leave, she a girl caught her eye. She was running in, late and flushed.   
  
Oh she was beautiful!!! She had long, raven black hair that reached her bottom and dark tanned skin with wide, troublesome green eyes. " Brother! Onii-sama!," she called, stopping at Akio's side. Tina watched as the girl apologized, bowing and talking to him softly, scared. Akio simply smiled and patted his sister's shoulder and both started walking towards Tina. The blonde swallowed and put on her best smile. " Tina, I would like you to meet my sister, Annei. She cares for the Rose Gardens and resides as a student here," said Akio, glancing down at Tina. " Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Annei," drawled Tina slightly, standing and bowing. Annei giggled some, her red cheeks glowing and her eyes bright.  
  
Annei wore a light-pink dress with a full skirt. It was snug around her body and had gold linings and sparkled dimly in the bright chandelier lights. " I as well," whispered Annei, then growing shy. Tina continued to smile and held out a hand to Annei, as an acception of dancing. Annei timidly placed her hand in Tina's, curling her fingers around it. Tina returned the gesture and both walked out onto the marble, gold floor, eyes on each other. Annei was smiling so prettily that Tina felt herself growing red. She once twirled Annei, the skirt billowing out. The two pressed against each other slighty, clasping their hands together- Tina's right, Annei's left. Annei placed her right hand onto Tina's left shoulder while the blonde's left, shaking slightly, put hers on Annei's waist. They both started a little waltz, just dancing in circles, until they grew into more livlier and estatic. The music grew comfortably in Tina's head, as she twirled Annei once more around her.  
  
The blonde admired the lovely, fluid moves of her partner and how her velvet-black hair caught the light so perfectly. She could feel herself grow warm with... something. She couldn't explain what. It made her feel light on her feet and her heart swell. Tina took Annei close to her and dipped her, feeling the arch in her back and the warm flesh underneath the satin fabric of her dress. Annei's head swept back, revealinga long, swan-shaped neck, her hair pooling like nighttime over the gold floor. Tina lifted her back up and took her in her arms.  
  
The two stared at each other, Annei's hauntingly green eyes closing in on Tina's confused blue-green ones. ' Do you remember?' ' No... I don't remember anything. What are you talking about?' ' Our promise.'   
  
Applauding broke the eerie silence after the grand dance, making the blonde step away from Annei. She was scared- no, frightened by what this girl had done. Annei just stared back, hands laid in front of her thighs, innocent-looking. Tina composed herself and bowed, Annei curtsying right back. Then, Tina quickly walked out of the ballroom as dancing continued.  
  
+*+*+  
  
Steam rolled around the cold, smoothed-porcleian bathtub, warming it to its peak, allowing Tina to dip her hand into the water, making sure it was hot enough. She brushed out her golden hair, watching herself in the mirror. She had a towel wrapped around herself. The room was dimly lit with just four candles surrounding the bathroom. The colour was a medium rose-red, making the room seem more darker with gold lining the place. The floor was a cream-coloured tile, the shadows and lightning of the candles giving it a honey-ed glow. Tina started humming ' Ribun Revolution' slowly and stepped into the bath, taking off her towel. She sat down and sighed deeply, washing off today's troubles. She laid back her head on the rim, covered with a folded pale burgandy towel. She closed her eyes and continued to hum, not hearing the door open. In her dorm, she shared with no one.   
  
Tian was in her own little world, dreaming of the little moment she had earlier tonight, staring into Touga Kiryuu's beautiful eyes. She giggled aloud and thought of him, catching her like this. ' Oh, how naughty! You OUGHT to know better!,' she scolded herself. Tina then suddenly gasped. A washcloth was rubbing itself over her shoulders and collarbones, swiping at her bare neck, then on the tops of her breasts gently.  
  
Someone was washing her!   
  
Tina's thoughts immediately flew to Annei. She sat up, opening her eyes and her teeth gritted. Then, lo and behold, it was the beauty of all beauties-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFF-HANGER!!! I am evil!!! Hhmm... didn't I do a cliff-hanger before? Yep. * smiles charmingly* Now, now, don't fret! There shall be another chapter. To find out who it is- I must have five reviews or more!!! Review kindly!  
Sakura ^_~ 


	3. Reveal Thyself To Me

To Revolutionize The World Once More  
A Rebirth Shojou Kakumei Utena story  
Chapter Two: Reveal Thyself To Me  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: All rights reserved. "Shoujo Kakumei Utena - La Fillette Revolutionnaire" (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo (or (C) their respective copyright holders). The US version "Revolutionary Girl Utena" is (C) Central Park Media.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+*+*+*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It WAS him!!!  
  
Touga- Mighty President of the Student Council and playboy of the whole academy-  
  
in her own bath...  
  
Tina swallowed deeply and blushed a dark, red-scarlet, hands immediately covering her chest and knees drawing up to hide as much as possible. Her hair hung limply around her face, eyes wide, giving her an appereance like that of a soaked water nymph. " W-what are you DOING in here?!?!?!!," she shrieked, now twisting her body towards her left, showing her bare backside. The red-haired young man simply smiled charmingly but also slyly, leaning back on his legs, holding the washcloth in the tub. " I saw you earlier tonight. I wanted to get a chance to meet you, but you left after your... excellent dance with Annei-sama. You intrique me," answered Touga, flipping back his hair. Tina glared at him, upper lip curled slightly. " That doesn't give you permission to barge into my bathroom with me... 'nude' and have the right to BATHE ME!!!" Tina was very mad right now and uncomfortable and also her skin was shriveling slightly from the water and cool air.  
  
" I am allowed to do all sorts of things, m'lady and sneaking into ladies baths are one of them, mind you. But, I'll leave if you want me too...," he drawled, standing. " Please do so I can get out!," implied Tina, shivering now. Touga smirked a bit and left, closing the door softly behind him. Growling out loud in rage and fury, the blonde jumped out of the porcleain bathtub and started to dry off in a huff, her blood pounding in her head. " He is so going to get it!," she mumbled under her breath, now brushing out her tangled hair. She scanned the bathroom for any articles of clothing that she might have left in there. Ah! Tina saw a pair of clean jeans and a navy t-shirt with red letters on it, saying: " Gotta a problem?" She put those on and looked at herself in the mirror. " Time to bust some jaws."  
  
She opened the door to go out into her bedroom-  
  
but only to see him sitting in her desk chair, casually leaning in it, feet reclined on her desk, as he flipped through her sketch pad. " HEY! That's mine!" Touga looked back at her lazily with a fluid movment like that of a sly cat. He smiled and flipped to one page particular. " I am rather attracted to this one," he said with an air of amusement. Tina felt her knees go weak. ' Oh no...' She knew which picture it was. It was of a girl, drawn Manga style, with waist-length strawberry-blonde hair and large blue eyes wearing a medival princess gown, strewn around her in a flurry of pale pink and white rose petals hovering in the air. It was coloured in water-colour and Tina's little signature shown barely visible at the left-hand corner. " I love it. Ever thought of entering contests for art?," suggested Touga. Tina, numbly, rubbed her left arm, bitting the bottom of her lip. " I... do sometimes..." She walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, feeling shy and vunerable. ' Why am I acting this way?! This is a guy, for Kami-sama's sake, and I don't like stuck-up dudes!!!'   
  
She kept her eyes on the polished wood floor before her then saw the tips of two, black shinny shoes. " Yes?," Tina inquired, frowning slightly and glancing up at the red-haired god before her, wearing a playful, but almost sullen smile. His blue eyes darkened to the colour of deep sapphire and somehow, Tina shuddered a bit by his gaze. " What's wrong?," Tina asked timidly, almost whimpering by the look. She scooted further on the bed as if she was being cornered. " Why are you disliking me? We barely met." Tina pursed her lips in a thought, staring at Touga through her eyelashes. " I... hear things... you, know..." Sighing, Tina turned around, her back to Touga. " Please leave. I want to wake up early for school tomorrow," she said softly, resting her head on her knees. She heard his footsteps leave, then a presence stood before her. Lifting her face, Tina saw a blur of red and white, colliding her into the plush bed of pale pink.  
  
" What the-?!"  
  
Lips of acute softness crashed onto hers, tilting her head back a bit harshly, hands cupped underneath her head, massaging the scalp tenderly and lovingly. Tina moaned into her captor's mouth, her tonuge teasingly wrapping around Touga's. Oh, this was a true kiss! More enjoyable than Akio's from this afternoon... Touga expressed love through his heated, passionate kisses.   
  
' But doesn't he do that to all of the other girls?'  
  
' What are you saying?'  
  
' Kiryuu his a playboy, if you have forgotten and probably does this with all the other girls in this academy.'  
  
Tina then went a bit rigid, battling with her emotions and also the voice in her head. Touga's lips traveled down to her throat, nipping and bitting lightly, making Tina writhe. Her eyes flew open, a vision scattered in front of her.   
  
" Himemiya!!!"  
  
The girl was standing in a field of deep, red wine roses, her purple hiar flying hapzardly in the wind, petals dancing over her naked flesh. Tina started to walk towards her, her strides becoming longer and faster. " I'm coming!!! Please wait!," she called, her right hand outstretched to the angelic being. She turned around, green eyes sorrowed-filled and unhappy. " Why must you do this?," she whispered, turning fully at Tina. The blonde stopped, smacking into an invisible wall. " Himemiya!!! HIMEMIYA!," Tina bellowed, banging her fists against the clear glass. The dark-skinned girl pressed her body at Tina, the glass melting and the warm body falling into Tina's arms. " Himemiya...," Tina murmured, embracing her. " Don't let me go...! Let me stay with you...!," moaned Himemiya, clutching at the girl before her.   
  
Tina shook her head, surprise that tears suddenly fell from her face. " I don't want to part from you..." Himemiya smiled through her own tears as she reached up and brushed back Tina's wind-blown hair sweetly. Tina sighed deeply, relaxed and calm, but...  
  
Someone yanked Himemiya from her. " HIMEMIYA!!! YAMERO!!! ONEGAI!," begged Tina loudly, tumbling backwards, rose petals flying upward from compact. The man who now held the naked Himemiya in his arms leered down at the fallen girl with hatred, amythest eyes. " Let her go NOW," yelled Tina, anger tightening in her chest. " She's my Rose Bride... fight me for her... but I see that you can't. Too weak," chuckled the man, wickedly happy. Himemiya did nothing but curl up against the man, eyes now a solid, blank green and a faint smile playing on her lips. Tina pounded the ground with balled-up fists, shouting out in anguish and hatred, tears coursing more freely down her face. " LIAR!!! You... lied... to me..."   
  
Drip...  
  
drip...  
  
drip...  
  
went her tears. Then-  
  
Tina blinked, the vision vanishing slowly, tears soaked on her cold face as she realized that Touga was gone and all was a dream. The room was in pitch darkness. Her hair was still wet from her bath, but she wore a long, pale blue nightgown, tucked underneath her covers like a little girl. The French windows were opened, the silk draperies floating lazily in the slight late-summer cool breeze, stars twinkling in the distant horizon. Tina sat up, dazed, sweaty, and flushed. Where did Touga go? She looked around the room, noticing a small, slip of paper on her dresser near her sktechpad. Tina padded over to the desk, lifting the paper, and began reading:  
  
Dearest Tina,  
  
Upon my intrusion in your bath, I apologize dearly. You fell asleep on me, so I did the right thing of dressing you for bed and tucking you in like a parent would. I hope you don't mind about that. And- nothing happened, if you wish to know.   
  
I see that you are a passionate, yet upholding young woman who respects everyone and everything. I like that. No, yet again, 'I' respect that. You are firey, yes, that I can tell and want to be known as someone with a caring personality but protects those you love. Intriging.   
  
I must close out this letter. I hope to see you tomorrow. Goodnight,  
  
-Kiyruu  
  
  
Tina bit her bottom lip, then broke into a slow, happy smile.  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Morning had creeped unto the academy's tall walls, slivers of golden-red beams showering in Tina's room, warming it up with a cool delight. The blonde stirred, clutching her pillow close to her face, smelling Touga still on it. Birds began to sing merrily and the sound of the academy pool being turned on awoke Tina fully, whose blonde hair was now toussled and messy, eyes bleary and glazed with sleep. Yawning, Tina let her legs dangle from the bedside and she stretched, feeling her muscles loosen and wrap around herself securely. " Time to amaze," sighed the girl, walking to her closet.  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Tina was now walking inside the main academy, briefcase slung over her left shoulder, her right hand in her pocket. Yes, she was wearing the outfit from last night, but the coverlets were gone and so was the braid. Tina was whistling to herself softly, a familiar tune, from the ending song of ' GateKeepers' and glancing at some of the Ohtori students. Mostly all the girls looked stuck up and snotty. Tina rolled her eyes. She detested preps. She glanced at her schedual to see which room was her homeroom. B-4, up level. Tina looked around her, seeing the sign above a mahagony door. " There!," she breathed, opening it up. Some students were already in there, talking, laughing, some playing cards, and a huddle of girls surrounded by one, tiny petite-looking one.  
  
She had shoulder-length, dusty blonde hair with a braid wrapped around her head, the rest falling to her shoulders in soft waves. She had piercing violet eyes that bore right into Tina as she entered the room and sat down. Tina took out a sheet of paper, a charcol pencil and a tattered pink eraser. She sighed deeply and began to draw. A dark curve here, some swish marks there... shading, definately. The sketch soon materialized into a horse standing on its back legs, rearing with its mane and tail blowing beautifully in the wind. The hind-quarters and chest muscles were shadowed and toned in a thick black, and then smuged a bit to a smoky gray.   
  
" Impressive. You must be new here," rang a new voice in her ear. Turning her head, she saw the blonde smirking down at her, a trio of girls behind her. " I'm Kiryuu Nanami, Touga's sister. And you are?"  
  
" Tina. Tina Tillings. Nice to meet you," said the other blonde friendly, turning back to her work. Nanami narrowed her eyes into slits, her smirk growing. " New meat. I thought so. Well, just a fair warning- stay away from my brother. Ta-ta!," crooned Nanami, waving and going back to her seat. Tina rolled her eyes again and slipped the artwork back in her briefcase. ' Whatever. I get whom I please.' The teacher, sensei or sempai, however you want to call her, entered the classroom and everyone stood and said, " Good morning, teacher," in perfect unision. The brown-haired woman smiled and called roll, then snapped her green notebook shut. The precious minutes swept by, first period starting in five minutes. Tina hurried to her class and bumped into someone. " Oi, gomen nasi!," she said hurriedly, exasperated. A cheerful-looking young girl with wide, doe-brown eyes and curly hazel hair tied up in a twist smiled at Tina. " Daijoubu... um, you're new here, ne?," she questioned, walking into the same classroom. " Hai... and normally I don't speak Japanese, but it's the only second-hand language I know a little about," flustered Tina, sitting down.  
  
" That's neat! My name is Wabaka, by the way! Pleased to meet you Tina-sama!," giggled the girl. Tina couldn't help but smile back. She was alot friendlier in real life than she appeared in the show.   
  
Outside the room, was Touga, talking to Miki about something.   
  
" Kite ita ka?"  
  
" Hai... yasashii kata nan da yo..."  
  
" Hn- honto?"  
  
" Hai... Touga-san, hayaku," beckoned Miki, gesturing into the classroom. " Arigatou," thanked the red-haired young man and he slowly waltzed in. The girls began blushing and cooing out to Touga. Tina saw this and growled lowly in her throat. Someone else came in- Juri. Tina felt so conspicuous when the orange-haired beauty dazzled everyone, but they also feared her. Tina did a bit, but felt admiration for Juri. Juri slid into a seat in the back next to Miki, who sat beside Touga. Nanami was in this class as well and sat by her 'onii-sama', gleaming with devilish delight and smugness. " Baka ga tsuke-agaru dake desu yo...!," whispered Tina to herself, breaking her pencil point on her sketch book surface. " Kuso!," she hissed and went to go sharpen her pencil quickly.   
  
Touga stopped talking with Juri and stared at the blonde on her feet for a brief moment then continued his conversation. Tina could feel those eyes on her for those precious seconds and gladly accepted them with shivers. She walked back to her desk, only to find her sketch book gone. " Onni-sama!!! Look at THIS one!," rang out a high, impudent voice. Nanami... " The bitch," growled Tina, clenching her fists tightly. She whirled around and saw the girl laughing and pointing at Tina's hard work. Tina could see it was a picture of Rinoa Heartilly from 'Final Fantasy Eight', standing in the flower field. Nothing was wrong with it... " 'I' could do better than that," Nanami said haughtily. Then, she took out a permanet black marker and scribbled on the paper. " NOOOO!!! YAMERO! LEAVE IT ALONE!," screamed Tina, running to the back room and snatching the book away from the girl.  
  
" Hey- 'I' was looking at that!!!," shouted Nanami, narrowing her violet eyes in virulet slits. Tina gaped at her precious art, seeing scribbled lines and swirls. The classroom soon filled with snickers and soft giggling. Nanami looked proud of herself. Tina felt tears smarted her eyes- Touga just looked on casually while Juri stared at the two blonde, her slate eyes furrowed in slight worriment. Tina lifted her head, eyes in a dangerous hot, blue-green inner fire and her cheeks deathly pale. In a flash, but felt like slow motion, a hand contacted the left side of Nanami's little face, making a crack like a whip echo in the room. Nanami stumbled and grasped her chair, a hand reaching up for her face. The spot grew red fast, leaving a hand imprint. Tina breathed in and out as the classroom around her was silent. Nanami started making choking noise in her throat, tears swimming in her eyes then falling from her face.   
  
" Never-ever," whispered Tina in a low, hard, scary voice, " touch my things ever again or I will hunt you down, gut you, and display your broken body around this academy then feed you to a pack of jackals. Then, I'll take what's left of you then burn them to a crisp. Understand?," hissed Tina, jabbing a finger hard in Nanami's chest. The blonde sobbed loudly and doved into her brother's arms.   
  
Tina made a scoffing noise. " Don't think your brother can help you. You're little, high and mighty princess ass is now mine. I'll be watching you, Kiryuu," muttered Tina and she walked out of class, head rigid and body tense. Juri gasped inwardly then turned to look at the president of the Student Council. " Touga, what are you going to do?," she asked, jerking her head to where Tina had left.  
  
He did nothing but stare at the floor, eyes solid while Nanami continued to cry.  
  
  
  
  
Outside, Tina walked straight to the Rose Gardens. The scent overwhelmed her, baring into her skin like something sharp, making her lungs cry out in merciless pain. Tina let out a dry sob and collasped in a wide, open field of fresh, red roses, letting her tears flow onto the ground. She felt so alone, confused, wounded, and broken. ' Does anybody love me?,' she thought, gulping and hiccuping. A cool breeze tossed her hair around, as if telling her that she wasn't always alone... someone was there... somewhere... in this desolate place...  
  
  
  
Was there no comfort for her?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew!!! Long chapter!!! ... Well, it's up and I hope ya'll review kindly!  
Sakura ^_~ 


	4. Remembrance Is Sweet

To Revolutionize The World Once More  
A Rebirth Shojou Kakumei Utena Story  
Chapter Three: Remembarance is Sweet  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: All rights reserved. "Shoujo Kakumei Utena - La Fillette Revolutionnaire" (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo (or (C) their respective copyright holders). The US version "Revolutionary Girl Utena" is (C) Central Park Media.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+*+*+*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hn? Was that a radio...  
  
  
Or someone singing?   
  
  
Tina lifted her head, face newly wet with tears, as the singing continued, louder this time... She sat up and rubbed her face hard, quickly drying the troublesome tears. Tina then stood up, rather shakily, then started traveling to the mystic sound. It had a beautiful ring to it, but it also sounded metallic almost. Rose petals started to flutter around Tina's fastly moving feet. They led her to a large, glass greenhouse, where more roses and plants grew. Cocking her head to one side, the blonde cautiously opened the door, peeking around. " O-ohayo...? Anyone here?," she called out gently. A sound of a pot being dropped echoed in the greenhouse. Tina rushed over towards the end of the building and gasped.  
  
  
Annei was on the floor, trying to pick up the broken pieces, black hair strewn about. " Gomen... Tina-sama! What are you doing here?!!," shrieked the dark-skinned girl, eyes widening. " Um... I walked out of class." " Good first impression." " Oh, leave me alone!" Annei threw the pieces of the pot away, dusted her hands, and placed them behind her, smiling brightly. " Come now, there must be a good explaination for why you did that."  
  
  
Tina pouted some, crossing her arms over her chest. " The Kiryuu brat."  
  
  
" Ah... I see...," mused Annei slightly, walking to Tina and standing beside her. " You know, if you're intrested, the school is starting dueling session after the classes are over and also kendo practice. New thing. Everyone is signing up. Maybe you-" " I think not. I'm not the dueling type. I'm an artist, not someone who fights for pleasure and smug victory. Besides, I don't even know HOW to hold a dueling sword!," complained Tina, plucking a rose from a nearby bush and staring at the pale pink petals. She felt Annei slide up next to her, and started talking lowly in her ear, her breath tickling it.   
  
  
" ... I think you have the perfect advantage... "  
  
  
Tina shuddered some. " Quit that! That tickles.... anyways-" The blonde stood up straighter and fixed her coat up. " I gotta go. Wabaka-san is going to get rather upset at me for not meeting up with her." The girl started to walk out but a cool hand pressed down on her wrist. " Hey! Annei? What's wrong?," asked Tina as the dark-skinned beauty twirled her around, meeting her large green eyes. " You remember... I KNOW you do!" The blonde stared at the lithe creature before her, shocked and scared. " I have... no clue... what you're talking about," whispered Tina slowly and softly, trying her best to hide up the fact of her dreams of Himemiya. Delicate fingertips reached up and outlined Tina's lips, making her catch her breath and made her eyes grow wide. " Annei...," she breathed, red tinging her cheeks fastily as the short girl pressed herself against Tina, head reclining back some, neck pushing forward as to kiss her. Closing her eyes slowly, the blonde bent her head down some-  
  
  
but instead of meeting soft lips, she was pushed away roughly by someone into darkness and water, slamming fully into a cold floor of broken stone and marble, crucifixes standing in the background against a angry, red-pink sky with dead vines and roses clinging to the dry wood of the crosses.   
  
  
Tina was layed stiff and bleeding, wearing a torn Ohtori uniform for girls, hair billowing out on the cruel floor. " Where am I?," she asked loudly. Warm, large, strong hands held her up comfortingly and protectively. " Who are you?," she whispered softly, like a scared little child, staring into jade green eyes. The hands ran over her face and held her head, releving Tina's pent up lonliness and sorrow. She sighed in content and and allowed the hands to travel over her body, making her parts tingle. She then smelt roses and was laying on a satin bed, the sheets wrapped around her chest and legs, and a arm encircled around her waist. Turning her head, Tina saw light violet hair falling down broad, dark-skinned shoulders and into green eyes. " My prince," she whispered lovingly and reached out a hand to his face. The man captured her hand, kissed it with delicate, butterfly kisses to her wrist, up her arm and to her shoulder, then neck, and finally her lips.  
  
  
' They seem familiar...'  
  
  
' They SHOULD. Don't you know who that is yet?'  
  
  
' Ohtori-domo... that's my-'  
  
  
' Yes, THAT is your prince. You abandonded me and left my soul to bleed for you in your return. But to have you- no. I still wait, my prince...'  
  
  
Tina urged herself to open her eyes. When she did, she was up against the greenhouse wall, Annei kissing her lightly and hands around her neck. Tina pushed Annei away slowly, gasping for air. " Whoa... okay, WHAT just happened?!," demanded the blonde, a little bit shrilly. Annei smiled prettily and smoothed back some of Tina's mussed up hair. " I gave you a kiss, of course."   
  
  
" Why?"  
  
  
" I wanted too. To help you remember about 'us'," softly whispered the purple-haired nymph, green eyes dazziling in the greenhouse light. " Annei-san," Tina sighed, closing her eyes and gently pushed her away. " I cannot do this... it... doesn't feel quite right." The black-haired girl stared at the person in front of her, silence emitting in the greenhouse, the humid, rose-scented air filling every passage-way to Tina's lungs, making her feel as those she was choking on it. The birds twittered outside brightly with the sun, then stopped as someone appraoched the building. Annei suddenly gasped. " Quick! You must hide!," she insisted, scared. Tina looked around quickly and dove behind a vine-covered shelve, allowing her sight to see who the person was. Tina watched Annei smooth down her skirt, fix her blouse, and stand up straight and tall, hands folded in front of her. ' What is going on with her?,' Tina thought, brow furrowing in slight fustration. The door opened, cool wind following behind the person and brushing Tina's blonde hair from her shoulders. The door closed with a muffled click and a deep voice started to speak.   
  
  
" You went off again when I told you not too." Aah! Kyouichi Saionji!   
  
  
" Ano... onii-sama told me to water the violet roses for him because Kanae-sempai was coming today... onegai, do not get mad at me, Saionji-kun," Tina heared Annei whisper in a meek and scared tone. Tina watched the sage-haired man walk to Annei and whisper something in her ear and then caress her cheek. Tina frowned deeply. She didn't like this Saionji... why though? Tina continued to stare at him, figuring out this person until something crept up in the back of her memory...  
  
**  
  
I stood there, amongst the rose gardens, in a high arena, in the sky...  
  
  
Holding a wooden, kendo pratice sword and a fierce gaze upon him...  
  
  
He had made fun of my friend and I didn't like that.  
  
  
And there before me, stood Saionji and a girl in red with large, green eyes and pulled up, purple hair with glasses, holding two roses- one imperial white, one soft green. Her dark skin gleamed in the afternoon sun, as she made her way to me. She pinned the rose on and looked only at me briefly, then casted her eyes on the ground and walked back to him.  
  
  
I had to duel for my friend's honor- and to prove to this person that I was good and a somebody. He mocked me as we fought, as I sweat, as I tired. Saionji was good and beyond my skills. Then, just looking at that sad girl made me fight harder. She was like a caged bird that needed to be released from her entrapment. I pushed harder until my sword broke by Saionji's. I glared at him as he chuckled then lunge towards me. My sword slung up and broke the rose off his breast pocket, a scurry of velvet green petals flying in the air.  
**  
  
  
Tina blinked sleepily from her daydream. It seemed so real... and so did the place she was in. 'Hadn't I fought in thar arena before? No- I've never been to this academy before in my life!' Tina turned her attention to Annei and Saionji- and wished she didn't. Eyes widening, Tina saw Saionji kissing her rather passionately and rumanging his hands over her lithe, supple body. The blonde grew a lovely red-color in the face and covered her eyes. ' Dummy.' Then, as if by magic, someone wrapped a arm around her waist and clamped a hand over her mouth gently, making Tina's eyes flash open and give out a muffled gasp. Her back was pressed against a sturdy, hard chest and her eyes fell on a lock of red, silken hair. ' Touga...' " What are you doing here?," murmured Touga in her ear lowly, his breath tickling her outer lobe and making Tina flush red harder. " I-I...um..." Touga gently led her away from Annei and Saionji and to the outside, where a fresh breeze crept down her lungs, filling them up with the clean air.  
  
  
Tina whirled herself way from Touga and glared at him. " What were YOU doing in there, might 'I' ask," she implored rather harshly, narrowing her aqua eyes. " Looking for you. You hurt my baby sister very badly," he said, smiling his charming smile at her and flicking back some of his red tressles from his eyes. " Well, she learnt that you never mess with MY artwork! It takes me such long dedication to make those pictures and she goes through my sketchbook and nearly destroys it!!! And besides- I HATE HER!," Tina growled loudly form her throat, and then stalked away, throwing over her shoulder, " Have a wonderful day, Mr. Kiryuu! I am going to MY dorm!" Tina's pulse ran through her head hard, making the blonde see red and pink...   
  
  
" Huh?!"  
  
  
Why those colors?  
  
  
A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, whirling her around as if she was dancing, blonde hair flying out behind her like a shinning cape until her body was smacked heavily against another and her head tilted up by impact. Lips captured hers and two arms embraced her tightly, but comfortably. Tina's eyes widen largely as she saw her captor-   
  
  
Touga.  
  
  
The kiss was slowly and sweet, unlike her first one she had with him in her bedroom last night. Tina relaxed and sighed into his mouth, allowing him access inside her mouth with his tonuge. His kisses were unlike the ones Tina had when she had boyfriends. Touga put passion in his when the other boys was lust. But this was wrong- and too fast! Tina pressed her hands against his chest and pushed away from him, eyes bright and face flushed but her anger boiling. " This is a funky, weird ass day... can't I just go to my dorm and sleep?," she whinned and looked away, blushing slightly. " Of course, princess," she heard him say quietly, brushing a hand down the side of her face. Tina turned and walked on, her cheek tingling with along with her lips.   
  
  
' This school gets weirder and weirder...  
  
  
but what about my dreams?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I love this chapter- don't ask me why, I just do! ^^ Review, please!  
Sakura ^_~ 


	5. Red Wine

To Revolutionize The World Once More  
A Rebirth Shojou Kakumei Utena Story  
Chapter Four: Red Wine  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: All rights reserved. "Shoujo Kakumei Utena - La Fillette Revolutionnaire" (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo (or (C) their respective copyright holders). The US version "Revolutionary Girl Utena" is (C) Central Park Media.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+*+*+*  
  
  
Sweet...  
  
Tangy...  
  
Fruity...  
  
Touga's lips tasted like a delicious drink...  
  
  
  
  
Tina stumbled into her dorm, turned off the light, and flopped on her newly-made bed, sighing at the delight of a bed and also to get away from Touga-  
  
And Annei.  
  
Tina subconciously raised her fingers to her lips, traced them lightly, wondering why on Earth Annei kissed her in the greenhouse. A flash in the sunlight made the blonde glance down at her right hand, seeing the signat-rose ring, the pink outlining of it embedding into Tina's mind. ' I saw the colors pink and red when I was mad at Touga... the pink seemed so familiar...' Sighing once more, Tina rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling, arms crossed behind her back. An empty-sort of feeling spread out through her stomach, up to her chest. " Longing." That what was bothering her. Her boyfriend, Elijha, back home... she hadn't talked to him in three days. Getting up, Tina reached over to her princess phone and dialed in his number, eagerly awaiting to hear his deep, warm voice. The though made shivers go up and down her back.   
  
" This number you just dialed does not exists."  
  
" Nani?," Tina said bluntly in the reciever, eyes wide.   
+*+*+*  
  
The past week went by rather smoothly for Tina. Wabaka had become dearly close to her as well as Miki. But she had a feeling that his twin sister, Kouze, didn't approve of this. The twin would glare at Tina when she met up with Miki in the hall on Thrusday and said hello. Her magenta-covered lips pulled back in a thin-lipped smile and she then stalked off, aqua-green skirt swaying angrily. Tina blinked. " What's with her?," she asked aloud, eyes wide. Miki clamped a hand over his forehead and rubbed it, eyes closed. " Jealously. That's what happens when you have a sister." Tina laughed gently and hugged him 'round the shoulders. " Cheer up, Miki-kun. Come on- music is starting." The two walked up to the E-15 level of the school to the large choral room. A sight greeted her-  
  
Touga and Nanami.  
  
Tina pursed her lips slightly and she glared at the red-haired man with anger and annoyance. Did he follow every new girl around so he could sleep with her?!! He smiled charmingly at her and winked secretly. Tina flushed a bright pink and walked away from him. Nanami simply sneered at the girl and toss back her own blonde locks, violet eyes in virulent slits as she embraced her brother's left arm. The music teacher, Utsuma-sensei, clapped his hands and all the students raced to the risers in their places- Soprano Ones on top, Two on the middle, Alto on the last riser near the left, Tenor in the middle, and Bass on the right. Tina was Soprano One with Nanami, which aggrivated her. Today was try-outs for Honour Choir and Tina was sure that she would make it. A knock interuppted her thoughts and someone stepped into the room. Annei.  
  
The girl smiled and waved at Tina. The blonde waved back, smiling back. Nanami noticed this and smirked. " Waving at her, are you? I'd be careful... Kyouchi-san is very overprotective of the things he owns." Tina snapped her head at Nanami, aqua eyes gleaming. " Things? Like...?" " Uh-huh... his 'play-thing', his 'slut.' " Tina clenched her hands in fists and narrowed her eyes. " Watch what you say, ' Baby Sister.' Remember, Touga can't protect 'you' forever."   
  
Annei squeezed her way into the Second Sopranos and started talking lowly to Tina. " I'm trying out, as well. Good luck!," she whispered, green eyes twinkling. " You too!," Tina said, giving her thumbs-up. Utsuma-sensei took her palce up front, her hazel gaze on everone. " Now, I want each of you to do your very best! We will go on competition in Feburary so we've got plenty of time until then, but we must learn these songs ' Ave Maria' and ' The Garden of Music.' Now, for my first persons to tryout..."  
  
The list went on with Annei and Miki first until Tina realized that she and Touga were left. A girl trio had just finished their piece, which left Utsuma-sensei sniffling. " Alright, next and last we have... aha, Touga-san and Tina. Would you two please come down?" Tina held her chin up a bit high and kept her gaze on the teacher, not Touga. " Tina, I will ask you to sing whatever you want to first. If Touga knows it, he will join in on his pitch, understand? If he does not know the song, he will sing a solo for me. You may start, Miss Tillings."  
  
Silence stretched into the room as Tina searched for a song... any song!!! None popped up in her head that Ustuma-sensei would approve. Biting on her bottom lip, Tina wracked through her brain.  
  
' This rose is our destiny...'  
  
" Michibikare."  
  
" Louder, Miss Tillings."  
  
Tina stared into space, her eyes glazed over somewhat as the hauntingly tune raced through her mind:  
  
" Futari wa ima  
mou ichido deau  
donna toki mo...  
ano yakusoku wasurenaide   
yatto! koko made kita yo..."  
  
Touga's eyes did the same things as his rich, tenor tone swept around Tina's lighter soprano, melding the song together perfectly as they both sung:  
  
" Toki ni ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro kizutsuke mo suru keredo Ah...  
yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni   
itsumo hikari kagayaite  
  
Ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro ugokashite yuku dakara Ah...  
futari de iru kitto sekai wo  
kaeru tame ni soshite subete wa  
hitotsu no chikara ni... naru..."  
  
Annei, perfect calm and relaxed, simply smiled in her row as her friend finished the song. Tina then shook her head slightly, her eyes clearing from singing the song. Touga just blinked once and glanced down at the confused and bedazzled Tina, who stared at the ground, as if trying to remember something. Only two things came to mind: water and stars. Turning to Annei, she saw her smiling down at her. ' What did you do to me?'   
+*+*+*  
  
Walking outside to go to baseball practice, holding her briefcase over her shoulder, Tina then stopped to gaze at a peculiar, but beautiful sight of Ohtori-domo laying on the hood of his red car, simply gleaming in the sunlight. His hair was still pulled back, but his shirt was left opened, revealing a strong, brown chest that made Tina blush and examine the fine man still. " You stare so, Tina... interested?"  
  
The blonde shrieked and tried to hide, but his fierce, playful gaze held her down. ' Damn!!! How did he know?!!' Tina thought to herself as Ohtori-domo sat up, arching his back to the glorious sky, graceful as a Burmese black cat. He smiled at her and brought up his right leg to his chest and rested his right arm upon it, still looking at his student. Tina bowed and said quickly, " Gomen nasi, Ohtori-domo!!! I didn't mean to-!"   
  
" You just love to apologize to everyone, don't you?"   
  
"Nani?"  
  
" You're so... poliet."  
  
Tina blinked then let out a laugh. " Whoever told you that!?! Who did must've been crazy!" Ohtori-domo simply continued to smile and stare, making Tina feel uncomfortable. " Well... I... better go now... to practice..." The blonde turned to leave, but a sudden grasp on her arm made her turn around in surprisment. There, holding her arm was Ohtori-domo, his emerald eyes on her aqua ones. " Doushita?," she asked softly, trembling underneath that gaze and at his strength. " Like Touga had said- you intrige me. You seem very mysterious, but alighting to the mind," the chairman said lowly, running a hand over her left cheek gently, massaging the blushing flesh. " Aha... yamero... douzo?," murmured the blonde, feeling hot and jittery at his touch. The wind swept back their hair, rose petals of white and red mixing in. ' This has to be a dream...,' Tina thought to herself.   
  
She was caught up in another kiss by the chairman, more fluidly and hotly. The wind pushed harder and Tina then opened her eyes to a bright blue sky, the view from the ground. Her arms were spread out along with a skirt. Looking down, she saw herself in a pale yellow gown with green lining and white, high-heeled shoes. She was in a green field with bright-eyes susans and daisies, instead of the common rose at the academy. Tina sat up and felt a pressure of slight weight on her head. Raising a hand, she felt a crown sitting on her blonde head. " Where am I?," she asked to herself, glancing at her princess gear, including the wrist cuffs and gold, plate shoulder rests with dark blue strands falling from the ends. Tina stood and started to admire the field until she felt a presence near her. Looking up, she sees a tall man, standing with the sun behind him like a bright flower, its rays splashing everywhere.  
  
The light blinded Tina, making her raise her arms to cover her face...  
+*+*+*  
  
Sweet...  
  
Tangy...  
  
Fruity...  
  
' That smells familiar... aha, charondy, finest red wine ever made... Touga...' Tina opened her eyes, to find her head in someone's lap, resting comfortably in the warm area. Lifting her eyes, she saw Ohtori-domo drinking the liquid in a crystal wine glass. " Nani... where am I?," she asked again, rubbing her forehead and then her eyes tiredly. " In my private office. My poor dear... you fainted right then and there this afternoon... I excused you from your classes so you could rest. Enjoyed your dream?," he asked kindly, running a hand through her messy locks. " How did...?" Tina then sat up, slowly, and stood, swaying a bit. " I've gotta go back to my dorm," she murmured, trying to walk to the door. Tina stumbled but Ohtori-domo caught her from behind. " Whoa, there... you're not rested well enough..." Tina tilted her head back and stared into the man's eyes, realizing how much they resembled Annei's.  
  
Ohtori-domo leaned down and captured her lips, caressing the tender flesh with his tongue. Tine sighed happily and allowed him in, the muscle teasingly wrapping around hers, dueling. ' How can I get so lucky in only nine days?' The charondy mixed with his saliva well, making Tina want more from his mouth. " Impatient, aren't we?," he chuckled, breaking their wonder, breath-taking kiss.  
  
Tina giggled some and followed Ohtori-domo to the couch he was sitting on and handed her a glass of the wine. " I've been meaning to ask... is it alright for me to call you by your first name?," she asked shyly, sipping slowly the tangy liquid. " Of course... just not around the other students."   
  
" Domo arigatou! Demo, I really have to go now," Tina said lightly, placing down the fine glass. " Sleep well, my princess." The man kissed her lightly on the lips once more and escorted her out of the office to the main hallway to the dorms. Tina smiled to herself and walked to her door, unlocking it-  
  
but it was already unlocked!  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Tina rushed in, ready to fight whomever was in her room. " Who's there?!," she yelled. A light giggle from her bath made Tina's chest grow tight and her blood run cold. Who was it? Tina opened the door, revealing candles everywhere in her bath, and a bubbled-covered girl with meduim skin and wet, curling maroon hair and large, violet eyes that sparkled with mischief. Tina gaped at her, facing paling. " Wh-who... wha... WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!!," she shouted, gripping the doorframe, knuckles turning ash-white from her grip. The girl in the water simply giggled lightly. " Shizumari tamae," she said soflty and stood, bubbles and water dripping from her slim form, candle-light shinning on her skin like diamonds and pearls. She stared at the blonde with wet, curling bangs in her luxurious amythest orbs. " Kore de yoi ka?" " What do you mean, ' Is this enough?!!' SARE!," Tina screeched, pointing to her mysterious guest then to outside.   
  
" Shizumari. Watashi no name wa Shiroi desu. I am very honored to finally meet you, Tillings-sama," the girl said, fluttering her eyelashes lazily. Tina swallowed some and shook her head in disgust, reaching for a towel and handing it to Shiroi. " I already know about you."  
  
" Honto ka?"  
  
" Hai. You used to go out with Ruka, ne?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
" And then Arigasawa-sempai."  
  
" Oh."  
  
Shiroi continued to stare at Tina, drying her arms, neck, and partially her breasts, making Tina blush and look away. " Where are your clothes?" " My uniform is on your bed." The girl walked outside to her messed-up bed where the Ohtori uniform laid neatly. Tina picked them up and turned, meeting a nude Shiroi once more. " Douzo... put these on," she insisted urgently, thrusting the articles in her arms. " You know... we are going to meet once more."   
  
" I know."  
  
The two girls stared at each other and Shiroi simply gave her a dazziling smile and changed. Tina then caught a whiff of something lingering on Shiroi like a damp, moist blanket.   
  
Sweet...  
  
Tangy...  
  
Fruity...  
  
Akio's red wine.  
  
  
  
What was going on here? Why was Shiroi bathing in her tub?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finished! I think this my favourite chapter- I could be wrong. ^^ Losta Akio in this one, though! * squeals happily* And Touga! Review, minna!  
Sakura ^_~ 


	6. Duel For Her

To Revolutionize The World Once More  
A Rebirth Shojou Kakumei Utena story  
Chapter Five: Duel For Her  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: All rights reserved. "Shoujo Kakumei Utena - La Fillette Revolutionnaire" (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo (or (C) their respective copyright holders). The US version "Revolutionary Girl Utena" is (C) Central Park Media.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+*+*+*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bundled up in her bed sheets, Tina sat, leaned up against her pillows, reading a book to eleven o'clock, but her thoughts kept traveling to Shiroi. Why exactly was she in her dorm and taking a bath in her tub? Was she trying to do something to Tina? The blonde turned her eyes to the window, gazing at the stars and the moon hanging in the eastern sky, like a silver opal, shinning its brilliance and glory. The light reflected off of the school's fountain and on a shadowed person. Curious, Tina slid out of the warmth of her bed and approached the window, feeling the graze of her curtains against her bare hands and wrists. The wind tossed back her hair, giving her a better look at the person.  
  
It was a female, no doubt. Tall and poised, the moonlight showed yellow-orange curls that hung around her shoulders and slate-blue eyes that stared out towards the entrance of the academy. She wore a student council uniform with dark red pants, black dueling jacket, and white gloves, with gold glittering here and there off her jacket. It was Juri.   
  
Tina cocked her head to one side, puzzled of why Juri was outside so late of the night. And then- she knew why. Ruka was approaching her, his dark blue hair visible from Tina's distance. The two stared at each other for awhile and started to talkk in hushed voices. ' Secret lovers meeting in the night, all in a midsummer's eve...,' though Tina, smiling, thinking of her and Akio, her newfound love. Her heart lept excitedly in her chest, just thinking about the handsome chairman. But her guilt finally started to bloom. ' What about Kanae-sama?' His fiance. Sobering, Tina leaned against the window frame, a sad frown on her pale face. Today was special to her... but things were happening too fast. ' Nine days and already I'm in love and nearly making out with Akio--- someone who doesn't even deserve me, but Kanae. She loves him with all her heart.'  
  
' What about Touga?'  
  
' ... I don't know. Lust? A simple, school-girl crush?'  
  
' Before hand, before it all happened, you two were in love.'  
  
' Were? I don't remember... Himemiya?'  
  
  
A warm breeze wrapped around her, making Tina feel drowzy and heavy. She collasped on the floor when another vision came before her from the past.  
**  
  
" Mi nasai, Touga-kun!"  
  
" I know... they're yellow. Like your dress. Pretty."  
  
" Ohhh..."  
  
And with that, the small girl latched herself to Touga and kissed his cheek lovingly and giggled softly, walking arm in arm with him along the river bend, watching Nature and her beauty. Tina watched this from the distance, wearing white pants and a navy blouse with white lining and sharp-looking, black dress shoes, like that a man would wear. Tina saw the familiar red hair but the young, fresh face of Touga, who appeared to be older that 13 years old. But the girl beside him was lithe and petite with a pale dress with cream fringes and shoulder-length, bubble-gum pink hair and wide, sky blue eyes and looked to be 11 years.   
  
" She looks like me."  
  
" Of course she does..."  
  
Tina turned her head to see Himemiya standing there in a rose pink dress and white hat upon her dark purple head, green eyes shinning. The Indian walked towards her, hands folded in front of her, the white, high-heeled shoes making no sound in the lush, green grass. " These two children had a bond that could not be broken- not even by Death," she whispered, her gaze soft and caring on the children. Touga and the girl now stood side by side, pointing and laughing at some baby ducks who were swimming upon the rippling surface of the river, making quacking noises that carried into the wind with the girl's laughter. " But one day... he left her to save another's life. The girl was only eleven. Touga had given her his Ohtori jacket and said he would be back. A promise. He touched her cheek briefly, kissed her on the lips lightly and dove into the lake near town where a little girl was drowning. He tried to save her... but he never did... Both children lost their lives, leaving behind a sobbing eleven year old with no love and no security."  
  
Tina gaped a bit at Himemiya, eyes wide and stinging with unshed tears. " Wh-what ha-happened t-t-to her?," she whispered lowly, her throat forming a lump to big to swallow. " She grew up with no love still, but a fierce heart of becoming a prince, not a princess. She wanted to be strong and not let her feelings show. That's what happens to someone who does not want to be loved," Himemiya said softly, eyes locking onto Tina's. " But what does that have to do with me?," the blonde asked, pointing to herself.   
  
" Look at the girl once more."  
  
Tina did so, only seeing a happy, pink-haired child with happiness and health in her young life. But why did she look so much like her? Tina was confused and started towards the couple, only to walk into a sudden darkness.  
  
" She was reborn again, along with Touga and the drowned girl. A prince gave her a special ring when she herself tried to drown herself after losing her parents. Who-so ever recieved this ring would be important later on in life to help ' revolutionize' the world," echoed Himemiya's voice. Tina kept walking in circles, trying to find the woman. " Himemiya!!!?! Where did you go!!? HIMEMIYA!!!"   
  
" She tried to find her prince in secret while obtaining to become one herself. She thought it was Akio, but wrong in every direction. Deep down, it was all along Touga, but she took him for granted when he offered her his love-  
  
but this prince loved another...  
  
and died for her other lover."  
  
Tina stopped walking and covered her head with her hands, blood pumping angrily in her head, along with the echos, creating a large headache and too much sorrow. Clenching her eyes shut tightly, she fell to her knees, ragged breaths emitting from her mouth from the pain. " But WHAT does it do with me?!!! TELL ME, DAMNIT!!!"  
+*+*+*  
  
Three weeks passed, and Tina wasn't feeling quite under the weather. She did find out, however, that she, Miki, and Annei and some other friends of hers made the Honor Choir, including Touga and Nanami.   
  
Wabaka sat down next to Tina at lunch one day outside, opening her lunchbox, revealing brown rice, a covered, small bowl of misu soup, some ramen, and octopus. Tina made a face at the squiggly-appearing fish and chomped into her chicken sandwich, and staring at the sky, shoes off her feet and her school jacket off.   
  
" Wow, I like your shirt, Tina-sama!," exclaimed Wabaka, pointing at the short, pale blue t-shirt with blue-glitter prints of butterflies on the surface. " Arigatou." Tina laid down, sighing for no apparent reason and nestled her golden head into the sweet-smelling grass, trying to relax and forget about her situation with Akio. She felt somebody lay next to her and start talking lowly. " You know... if you just look at the clouds, it'll make all your troubles go away," said Wabaka, hazel eyes gleaming and the wind tossing back her oak brown hair, tied back in her ponytail. " Honto?," asked Tina, looking at her friend and smiling lightly.  
  
" Hai!"  
  
The two looked up towards the sky, staring away at the fluffy, white clouds, talking to one another quietly about their days and whom they liked.   
  
" So, you like Saionji?"  
  
" ... for a long time, hai..."  
  
" Kawaii desu."  
  
Wabaka giggled and sat and started to clean up their lunch area while Tina put on her jacket and shoes. Soon, as the two girls walked back into the school building, a sight of a large crowd of girls and boys crowded around the academy bulletin board made Tina suddenly remember something from the show-  
  
the love note...  
  
Wedging into between people quickly, both Tina and her compainion made it through to the front, where some guys were laughing at it. Wabaka stared at it, eyes glazing over, giving them a maple-syrup appearance that wasn't quite normal looking. " Iie..." Tina felt anger push up in her chest, along with the other troubles she was going through with love and being fed up with it all, reached up and snatched off the paper and whirled around, eyes aflame.   
  
" I want ALL of you to leave NOW!!!," she bellowed, gesturing with her arm. The crowd boo'ed at her and diminished somewhat. Tina then saw that Wabaka had dissappeared. " Wabaka-san!!!" Tina stared running outside, piting over the poor girl. " Where are you, Wabaka?!," she yelled, her voice echoing over the large area. Sniffling and muffled sobs reached her ears as the blonde ran towards a large birch tree where her friend cried under it, head in her hands. " Oh... Wabaka," Tina whispered, clenching the note in her hand tightly, the thin sheet crinkling loudly. " Dai-daijoubu... I'm fine... douzo, sare...," came the distant reply. But Tina didn't stay to listen-  
  
she went straight to the whole source of the problem. Saionji himself.  
+*+*+*  
  
In the kendo practice room, the sage-haired young man was already practicing with Touga while Nanami made tea near the changing room, humming to herself lightly as she sprinkled in the green-tea powder in the traditional cups, waiting for the water to boil beside her. Saionji was working hard with his katana whereas Touga was slipping some, his mind on other things. Particularly a certain blonde who started to haunt his dreams every night, reminding him of 'her.'   
  
SSCCCCEEEEECHHH!!!  
  
Saionji's blade scraped against Touga's harshly, creating sparks to fly everywhere and making Touga stumble and his partner to slice off some of his red strands of hair. " Ne, Touga, doushita? You're usually not like this," complained Saionji a bit, violet eyes searching imploringly in his friend's sapphire ones. " Aha... gomen nasi... I'm just not feeling quite right. Possibly a cold?"   
  
" Could be."  
  
" Kitto!," exclaimed Nanami, giggling some at the end, stirring her brother's tea. All was silent afterwards as the two boys paused for a breath, wiping down their sweat. Then, the door opened loudly, smacking against the wall. " SAIONJI!!!" A whirl of fast blonde movement and a practice, wooden kendo stick up against his long, slim neck said it all. The note. " I challenge you to a duel for Wabaka's honor and dignity!," shouted Tina, gritting her teeth hard. The girl glared up at him with such passion that Saionji started to chuckle. " Whatever for?"   
  
" You god-damn well know," she growled, pushing the stick up more, pressing down on his throat, aqua eyes dark and forboding. Saionji then swung up his right arm that held the katana and tried to aim for her own throat, but Tina moved away quickly, jabbing her elbow in his stomach. He doubled over, eyes wide as Tina moved back from him, eyes staring at him rather coldly.  
  
Nanami appeared to be worried and moved to her brother, gaze on Tina and Saionji. " Onii-sama... shouldn't you do something?" Touga shook his fine head slowly, blinking slowly. " This is Saionji's battle- not mine." The blonde then tensed up some and looked partially over her shoulder at Touga, her face set and blank, a hard-on glaze of hatred on her face that seemed impecable to stare at. Touga gave Tina one of his looks and walked out of the practice room quietly, Nanami following him quickly like a rabbit out of its own hole.  
  
" F-ffff- FINE! I a-a-accept y-your ch-challenge!!!," screamed Saionji, eyes ablaze and face stretched with pain. Tina smiled and bowed, right arm swept out. " Good. Tell me where to go and I'll meet you there. 6:00 P.M. sharp," she instructed and stalked out, brushing past the slowly walking couple of brother and sister. Touga caught a scent of pear and vanilla and soaked that into his memory, not wanting to forget that smell. " Onii-sama... komatta koto ni natta..."   
  
" Why do you say that?"  
  
" Because we aren't allowed to duel!"  
  
" Since when have you start concerning for Tina's health?"  
  
Nanami made a choking, insulted noise in the back of her throat and looked away, her face red with anger. " You tease me, onii-sama, and I do not appreciate it. I don't care for HER, for Saionji's sake and reputation!," sniffed Nanami, closing her eyes and tossing back her hair. Touga thought this over in his mind to himself, eyes down-cast on the ground. Something was happening with Tina. Why was she reminding him of 'her'?  
+*+*+*  
  
  
Tina hummed to herself while brushing her hair in her dorm, staring at her reflection. She had grown thin and her hair was beginning to reach down to the middle of her back, a brilliant blond color from being outside all the time and her body was getting used to its new muscles and transformations since being at this school. The girl palced down her hairbrush and sighed, wanting to feel Elijha hold her again. Leaping up, she grabbed her princess phone and dialed in his number.  
  
" The number you have just dialed does not exist."  
  
" Nan dai, korya?!!"  
**  
  
Walking outside, towards the forests near the academy and wearing a white rose on her breast pocket like the letter said, Tina held a pale pink envelope, bearing a broken rose seal with the whereabouts of the dueling grounds. Looking around her, she then saw a gateway with a spiraling staircase going as high as Tina could see. Swallowing hard, the girl stood up tall and gripped her kendo stick, making her way to the neverending-appearing top. When she got there, before her laid a field of glorious, blood red roses swaying gently in the wind. Saionij stood there in his dueling uniform with a pale green rose on his jacket, hitting the katana briefly against his leg. Standing beside him was-  
  
" Annei-sama?"  
  
The black-haired girl with the large, emerald eyes looked up in sorrow at Tina, dressed up in a familiar princess gown with a full red skirt, but it only attached to her waist partially, revealing a slimming, white gown underneath with gold lining and black accessories and red high heels. " What are you doing here?!," Tina shouted, puzzled, confused, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was the Rose Bride like...  
  
" Himemiya."  
  
It made full sense to her now.  
  
With the little girl, rebirth and re-revolution of the world and then Akio.   
  
With the T.V. show and movie, this was an neverending cycle like those stairs. No matter how hard it seemed, when you DO revolutionize the world and find peace for yourself, with or without sacrifical matters-  
  
you are are always reborn into this world because of one man...  
  
Dios.  
  
He was controlling everything, making Tina take a step back, her breath in sharp gasps and her chest hurting from lack of air. " I... I'm not her!!! I CAN'T DO IT!!!" Saionji smiled wickedly and narrowed his amythest eyes. " Oh, we all know you can't. Everyone is happy in this place, but the bitch keeps bringing back someone with 'her' soul to try and free us. But this time, no... this will not work." Annei casted her eyes on the ground shamefully, gripping her folded hands painfully while bitting her bottom lip. Tina dropped her kendo stick and started to shake. " I-I... I th-thought that it was... was all a dream! But no... NO! YOU took Elijha away from me, my mother, my sanity, my LIFE! All because of some stupid REVOLUTION for the world-   
  
when it does SHIT for me when I need it the most! IT'S A FUCKING DREAM THAT WON'T END!," Tina howled, gripping her head.  
  
" ... ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro wo ugokashite yuku dakara Ah  
futari de iru kitto sekai wo  
kaeru tame ni soshite subete wa  
hitotsu no chikara ni naru...,"  
  
murmured Annei, her green eyes filled with tears, staring at Tina. The blonde stared back, crying softly, her face slight pink.   
  
  
SMACK!  
  
  
Saionji slapped Annei across the face, making the poor girl fly sideways and land heavily on the roses, black, ebony hair splashing around her.   
  
  
CLANK!  
  
  
Tina and Saionji pressed this weapons against each other when the blonde then rushed forwards with raw, burning rage for protection of this girl... this beautiful creature who wanted nothing more but freedom not for herself, but for everyone trapped invisibly in this academy. With a shout of fury, Tina pushed him back and lunged again, the two going at it powerfully.   
  
  
CCRRRIIIICCCKKK!  
  
  
The stick broke into and Tina stared at it dumbfoundedly, her face paling right there on the spot. " Perfect. Time to end this little waltz," muttered Saionij crazily and with a cry, he swiped his sword forward. " NOOOO!!!" Pushing him out of the way, Annei leapt in the air, arms outstreched towards her friend. Tina, remembering fastly, caught the girl in a swift movement and Annei, as if for a slow period of precious minutes, smiled truly, her eyes shinning with warmth. Tina swallowed once more and allowed the Indian to kiss her. Their lips met briefly-  
  
A light burst forth from Annei's breasts in a amazement of color and superiority. Bending Annei's back, Tina placed her right palm inbetween her breasts and pulled out the sword of Dios, eyes closed and concentrated. The silver blade shone in the power light and Tina's school uniform changed into a red one with white linning and black and gold accessories as before hand in her two lifetimes. Annei fell softly to the ground in a flurry of red while Tina stood there in her brilliance, blonde hair now long and curling and her face set in determination. Saionji made small choking sounds, fear making him freeze in place. " N-no..."   
  
" Time for you."  
  
With a mighty leap, Tina brought down her sword of Dios onto Saionji, cutting his rose in half, spraying the broken petals everywhere. The man continued to stand there in shock as Tina looked at him on his other side, standing proudly in the wind, her hair billowing out. " Now... she is mine," the girl said loudly, indicating to Annei, who sat up with a dazzled smile on her pretty face. She stood and ran to Tina, embracing her, crying out in rejoice. Tina smiled in her friend's hair, holding her close. " I did it... happy, now, ne?" " Of course! Oh... I knew you could do it!," whispered Annei happily, nuzzling in Tina's neck contently. The two girls stood there in each other's arms in the rose arena, the wind tossing petals carelessly in the wind as it had done before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoa... long chapter, ne? Yep... wow... um... PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!! I promise it'll get much, MUCH better!!! ^________^   
Sakura ^_~ 


	7. For The Sake of my Beloved

To Revolutionize The World Once More  
A Rebirth Shojou Kakumei Utena story  
Chapter Six: ' For The Sake of My Beloved'  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: All rights reserved. "Shoujo Kakumei Utena - La Fillette Revolutionnaire" (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo (or (C) their respective copyright holders). The US version "Revolutionary Girl Utena" is (C) Central Park Media.  
** Song Insert from 'Fushigi Yuugi' 1st Opening Song.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+*+*+*  
  
  
  
  
" Um..."  
  
" Ah..."  
  
" Hmm..."  
  
Tina stood there in the middle of her dorm, tapping her finger to her chin as she stared at Annei for the longest time.   
  
" What am I supposed to do with you?"  
  
" Whatever you like."  
  
" HEY! I don't mean that way!!!"  
  
" Then why did you allow me to kiss you?"  
  
Sputtering noises. " B-because who else was I to g-get the sword from!"  
  
Annei giggled and walked to Tina's bed, sitting upon it and looking up at her new 'master.' " Well, I am your Rose Bride, and I will do anything you wish of me to do." Tina shook her head, smiling in a small smile. " No... I don't want you to follow rules anymore. I'm not going to hold you against your own will.... I"m not like Saionji." Annei shook her dark head. " No- your not. You're better than him," she whispered tenderly, green eyes smoldering. Tina then walked to her window and leaned against it, arms crossed over her chest. " I'm not as good as anyone here. It's luck." " Was it luck that saved me from Saionji and be with a better person?," asked Annei from behind. " I don't know...  
  
all I know is that I'm confused as hell about where this 'revolution' is going... she's dead and yet, somehow, you still try to bring her back to life without a doubt. Why me though? Almost everyone in the world has seen this movie and this show, but no, I'm choosen. Why?!!," Tina asked exaggerated and mad, glaring down at Annei. The Indian simply smiled at the blonde before her and wrapped her arms around her waist. " Because presumably... you were born like my Utena-sama, almost without my help of putting her soul in your body. You are the last one. There are specific ones that I choose whom I think can do it. They all failed before because of silly interferences. Those who have seen what you have are choosen as well but they are not free. I may be... becasue I'm here with you, but inside my heart... my love is still entrapped. Please continue to duel! For not me, but the others!," Annei cried softly, placing a small kiss on Tina's cheek. For the first time in her life, Tina then felt vunerable and empty. ' Me? Wanted?' A warm hand on her face made Tina break from her reverie, making her gasp. " Nani? What is it, Himemiya?"   
  
" You seemed lost."  
  
  
"... itooshii hito no tame ni  
ima nani ga dekiru ka na?  
kanawanai yume wa nai yo..."  
"...or the sake of my beloved,  
now what can I do?  
There aren't any dreams that won't come true!"  
  
  
  
Tina frowned sadly and walked away from Annei towards her bed and layed down on it on her stomach, resting her head on her arms. " I've been lost since I came here to this damned place of illusions- dreams and what not. Too much romance with two men, misguiding feelings, broken relations, unhappy friends, and a girl who never wants to stop giving in for the world and others. I don't BELONG here!," Tina finished, her voice muffled by her arms, all awhile silent tears crept down her red face and she buried her blonde head deeper into the comfort of her arms, wanting Annei to stop staring at her with those eyes. She stiffened as she felt Annei rub her back to ease some of the pain, but it only reminded Tina of her mother and how she used to do the exact same thing when she was upset about something... It brought back too many precious memories of home. Tina cried harder and scrambled away from Annei, busting through the door of her dorm to the exit of the academy.   
  
' Faster...'  
  
' Faster...'  
  
' FASTER, DAMNIT!!!'  
  
Tina did run faster, her lungs buring intensely and her face turning cold from the night air that greeted her wet face. Tripping over her feet on accident, the girl fell heavily on the concrete, scrapping both knees and her left palm nastally. Tina panted heavily, her breath mingling with the fumes of the dead, steaming air off the concrete and she then gave up and collasped on the ground, feeling broken and messed up basically. Tina felt herself bleeding openingly on her knees and felt her cheek also damaged as a trickle of blood ran into her opened mouth, the coppery liquid stinging the insides of her mouth. ' Let it all be a dream... let it all end already...'  
+*+*+*  
  
" Onegai, don't disturb her, Kaoru-kun... Wabaka-chan."  
  
" Daijobu, Himemiya!"  
  
" Dear me... she had quite an accident..."  
  
" Don't tease, Arigasawa-sempai!"  
  
Turning her head, Tina met a pillow instead of the hard concrete ground and welcomed the pillow graciously by wrapping her arms around it and snuggling into the feathery sensation with a long sigh. Silence then entered the room when Tina made that movement. " Well, exactly WHAT happened, Himemiya-san? I know for a fact that she didn't do this on purpose," imposed Juri, cool and collected as she sat in a mahogany chair, long legs crossed and encased in her peach-pink pants, black shoes shinning in the light. " Honestly... I don't know how she did it. Tina was very upset about what I told her after the duel and she didn't WANT to believe me!"  
  
" Anybody who was brought here against their will, who caught on so quickly, that is, wouldn't want to believe this. I'm surprise that Tillings-san didn't completely flip," Juri explain, watching the blonde sleep.   
  
Miki glanced at the orange-haired young woman with somewhat somber eyes and gripping at his folded hands in his lap slightly, as if he was trying to keep something back. The boy then thought back to his night with Ohtori-domo. Terrible... awful... very painfull. He knew of Tina's problem. 'HE' was trapping her- like he did him. And the bad part was-  
  
every Student Council member did too.  
**  
  
His back arched in the strong arms that held him assuringly, his blue head tossed back and a moan of pure ectasy escaped his rose-bud shaped lips. Miki then felt himself being brought down back to Earth, slowly, but still riding the chairman in a lesure motion. Gasping and grunting in the back of his throat quietly, Miki bucked against Akio as the older man grabbed his manhood and squeezed it in long strokes, causing the boy to moan again an octive higher and his blood running hot through his body, sweat covering the moonlit bodies.   
  
Akio pumped harder, making Miki cry out louder and grip his broad shoulders, biting down on the dark skin as his pleasure builded up within him. " Ah... uh... gods... ohhh," whimpered the boy as Akio pushed Miki back with his hands and kissing him fully on the lips, tonuge entwining with his. Giving in, Miki then froze and screamed in his mouth, the man hitting his pleasure spot and causing both to climax. Miki fell back on the bed, spent and weary, and his mouth filled with the taste with charadony. Brown hands slid their way up Miki's chest, contrasting off of his pale skin, and gropped over his nipples, jerking and pulling lightly. " Wha-!," gasped Miki, eyes lidded and sleep hanging over him like Death.   
  
The reason Miki was with Akio was for personal reasons and also-  
  
Akio said so.  
  
  
  
"... densetsu ga ugokidashite   
hontou no watashi ga hirogaru..."  
"... the legend is beginning to unfold.  
the real me unfurls..."  
  
  
It was as if the man told him to do so for an apparent reason that couldn't be explain. Miki felt like he was being held back with invisible string like a puppet or marionette, jerking and doing whatever his master said so. It made the poor boy feel fustrated and quite baffled. It felt like Akio ' commanded' him to be with him on this night. But, as most students whispered around Miki when he first arrived that the chairman wanted to 'specially' meet his newest, brightest students. Every member of the Student Council went through it, even poor Juri. A hand brushed lightly against his cheek, awakening Miki from his short rest against the fluffy pillow. " Nani?," he whispered in a slight, hoarse voice, blinking to see clearly into the night. " You must not tell anyone else, Karou. Not even Kouze, wakarimashita?," ordered Akio, green eyes in cat-like slits. The boy laying beside him nodded, blue eyes blank. " Go shimpai naku. I won't tell anyone."  
  
" Good boy."  
**  
  
" Ne, Miki-kun?"  
  
  
" Huh?"  
  
  
" Doushita?," asked Annei, both her, Wabaka and Juri staring at him quizzically. Miki swallowed hard, eyes widening and a blush forming on his sweet face. " Hai! Ano... why do you ask?," he squeaked, gripping his thighs with closed fists. " Well... you seemed distant!," answered Wabaka, her hazel eyes wide with innocence and curiosity. " I was just-  
  
thinking. That's all."   
  
The boy stood and walked out. Juri stared after him, wondering what was wrong with her young friend. Miki had never hid anything from no one becasue he was very open and caring. What changed his course of direction? " Ano, should one of us follow him?," questioned Wabaka, pointing after the vanishing image of Miki down the hallway. " I will. Come, Wabaka-san, you must go on to bed. Tina will see you in the morning. Ganbatte, Himemiya-sama," Juri said in smooth voice, bowing to the young girl. " As to you."   
  
" Are they gone?"  
  
" ...hai."  
  
" Good."  
  
Tina sat up, pushing down the covers, only to hiss out in slight pain, cradling her right hand to her chest. " Damnit!!!," she cursed to herself lowly, rubbing some of the pain away- only to make it worst.  
  
" SHIT!"  
  
" Tillings-sama! Onegai, do not do that again!," pleaded Annei calmly, going to her master's side and taking the hand. Tina grew quiet and allowed her Rose Bride to massage it with gentle, caring hands, pure, untainted and warm. Tina liked the feeling and relaxed some, closing her eyes in appreciation. Then, she felt a pair of lips close on hers, coaxing her in somewhat retaliation to make her lay back and forget her minor pains. " Annei... Himemiya... I- I..."   
  
" I what, Tillings-sama?"  
  
" I can't do this."  
  
Tina looked up into her companion's beautiful green eyes, feeling her body against hers as the girl sat up, stradling her hips and staring down at her curiously, black hair strewn about her like a waterfall. " It's too soon... I ... please let me think about this," Tina whispered, casting down her aqua eyes to the floor, her face growing red. The body left from atop of her and the light in the room dimmed down as Tina followed the sounds of Annei tidying up the room. " You don't have to do that, you know?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
Annei smiled at Tina and crossed over the room to her, kissed her lightly on the forehead and tucked her back underneath the covers. " Goodnight, Tina-sama." The blonde answered back softly, " Goodnight, Himemiya." The black-haired girl left the room, closing the door behind her quietly with a sharp click. Tina turned on her side, her right arm tucked behind her head while staring at the moon and stars outside, her curtains flying lazily in the cool breeze of September. Her eyes stayed upon the twinkling stars until her heart lurched.  
  
' I want to go home.'  
  
She wanted to go back to her mother, to be actually loved and comforted from this desolate, cruel place that seemed to twist her imagination and dreams into harsh reality that just couldn't be explained fully. Tina didn't feel part of the legendary Tenjou Utena and refused to be part of this. Tomorrow she would leave. Nodding to herself, the blonde closed her tired eyes and settled back into her pillow, a vision closing in on her mind.  
**  
  
' I know what those two did...'  
  
' Miki shouln't have been part of that ordeal. He's so young,' Tina said to herself in the dream world, standing in the previous year time, staring at the slumbering bodies of that of the mighty chairman and the young Student Council member. Shaking her blonde head, Tina moved out of the room, down the long, ruby-covered floor towards a large ballroom area.  
  
' I danced here... when I first came.'  
  
It was quiet and filled with silvery-blue light from the moon, the shadows dancing in her mind's eye. Figures of young girls and boys danced around her, the soft, silken noises of dresses moving against together in folds, the tapping and moving of the men's shoes and the laughter, talking, and sweet symphony ringing in Tina's ears. Lifting her head to the moonlight, Tina felt her pajama's leave her body and a new outfit on. Looking down, she saw an unmistakable familiar, off-the-shoulder dress in the colour of pale, rose pink with ruffles, among ruffles hiding her legs and feet. A rose pin stood out from her chest and another one pulled back hair on the right side of her head, tendrils of blonde showing.  
  
' ... I know this outfit.'  
  
A warm hand touched her arm, making the girl turn her head slowing, meeting a par of gorgouse deep, sapphire blue eyes with thin strands of red in their way. Tina took the man's hand and he led her on the the now lit floor of the ballroom, the golden marble reflecting their images as the couple danced a lovely waltz to their own music, in their own world, where no one could get in and disturb them. Tina felt contently happy with this man and placed her head gently on his strong chest, hearing his heart beating slowly in her ear. " Where did you come from?," she asked quietly, their turning slowing down. The man lifted her head up so she could look at him fully.  
  
" From our world."  
  
Tina blinked and in a sudden flash, everything was gone-  
  
  
and she was in bed, curled up and wide-eyed, clutching at her pillow.  
  
  
  
Alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
... * yawns* Eh, should I give up on this story? Truly I like it and some people just seem to forget about Utena a lot. Ah well- reviews are always welcomed.   
- Sakura ^_~ 


	8. Notes A Duel for Him

To Revolutionize The World Once More  
A Rebirth Shojou Kakumei Utena story  
Chapter Seven: Notes; A Duel for Him  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: All rights reserved. "Shoujo Kakumei Utena - La Fillette Revolutionnaire" (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo (or (C) their respective copyright holders). The US version "Revolutionary Girl Utena" is (C) Central Park Media.  
** Insert song ' Hikari no Naka e' from Vision of Escaflowne, sung by Sakamoto Ma'aya.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+*+*+*  
  
  
" We shall be learning a new song before heading off to competition next month for the school. The orders have not yet to arrive, but here is a copy of the first page from the booklet," Utsuma-sensei announced, passing out the sheet music. Tina tapped her pencil lightly on her desk and rolled her eyes. ' Ooohh, competition-  
  
hasn't stopped me yet!'  
  
These things were never hard and easy to accomplish because aside from art, sleep, bathing, and outdoor activities, music was second dearest to life aside from her drawings and love. Speaking of ' love'... Touga was three seats ahead of her, writing something. Curious, the blonde smiled some and took a sheet of paper from her notebook and a pink jellpen from her bookbag. She wrote something down and blew lightly on the ink, drying it. It said:  
``  
Oi, Kiryuu;  
  
Whatcha writing down over there? I want to be nosey. Do tell.  
- Tina  
``  
Folding it into a simple small square, she took aim and threw it. The paper hit Touga in the back of the head, causing him to jump only slightly. He looked behind him to see who had done it, but recongized the pink scrawl that bled through the paper. Picking it up from the floor, the Student Council president read it and smirked ever so coyly. He wrote back on the same sheet and tossed it back, careful to not get caught by the teacher. Touga looked down at the sheet music in front of him and raised a red eyebrow. ' A love song? Ah... it's a duet type.'   
  
Tina unfolded the note and her eyes widened and eyebrows raised up high, her cheeks flushing a dusty rose-pink.   
``  
Dearest Tina,  
  
' I'm writing about how I shall capture you and take you inside the closet over there and seduce you to no end. Then, I shall bury myself in you and make you mine. How does that sound?  
- Touga  
``  
  
" Shittamata...," moaned the girl inwardly, banging her head on her desk, and rather loudly as well. " Tillings, are you alright this morning?," questioned the teacher, her hazel gaze on her, face worried. " Umm... yes, ma'am. I'm sorry," mumbled Tina, picking up her blonde head and her jellpen.  
  
``  
Kiryuu,  
You are ever so blunt...  
You have the most damn, perverted mind on this planet. I wouldn't sleep with you if my life depended on it! And in the cloest?!! How tacky is that???  
- Tina  
``  
  
``  
Lovely Tina,  
Do you perfer somewhere else? Something morre to your taste? I wouldn't say pervert, darling. I would rather suggest simply charming in the ways of romancing.  
- Touga  
``  
  
``  
Big-Red Ego,  
BLAH! What the feck are you talking about? Romancing? You couldn't charm your way outta fish bowl. Or a shark pit... hee, hee... :):):)   
- Tina  
  
``  
Angel,  
A shark pit? No, that would be quite uncomforable to make sweet love to you in... how about underneath a waterfall?  
- Touga  
``  
  
Tina stared at the paper and then glared at the sly, smiling young man, face as red has his hair. She mouthed, " You hentai!" Touga appeared shocked and blinked innocently and mouth back, " Who? Me?" Silently flicking him off, Tina turned her attention to her music and sung the notes to herself, eyes scanning the page. " Tillings?" " Yes?" " I would like you to come up here please for a moment." The girl shrugged her shoulders and stood, walking up to Ustuma-sensei. " I would like you to sing this for me... to improve your Japanese a bit more," she assured, voice gentle. Tina nodded and looked at the song. " Hey!!! I know this song! It's from a show I still watch!," gasped Tina lightly, smiling at the familiar words. " Sing it, please?" " Yes, ma'am..."  
  
  
" Nigiri shimeta te wo hodoita nara,  
tabun kore de subete ga ima owatte shimau,  
shiritakatta koto kizutsuku koto  
sae mo nanihitotsu yarinokoshita mama de...  
  
Anata ga deau shiawase wo  
negaitai hazu na no ni  
dekinai mijuku na jibun ni  
fuite mo namida ga deru...  
  
...dakishimete  
hanasanaide  
dakedo hitokoto mo  
tsutaerarenaide...  
  
... nakanaide  
aishite-iru  
tooku hanarete'te mo  
anata to ikite yukeru..."  
  
  
She finished on a high note she did herself, it slowly echoing in the classroom, drinking into the walls and ears of that of the students who stared at her with mouths closed and eyes on her silently. Even Nanami stared at her, violet orbs wide and face slack. Touga stared at her with a fierce, smoldering gaze, partially hidden by red strands of hair, a small smile playing on his handsome face. Tina brought the piece of paper down to her side slowly, biting her bottom lip, blushing madly. A clap started somewhere and soon, the whole class was applauding her. Tina smiled and bowed. A shadow came over her and the smell of wild roses and charondy whirled about her. She knew who it was. Standing and staring at him with a cool gaze, Tina was being held down by Akio's green eyes. " Beautiful...," was the only thing that emitted from his lips as Tina looked down at the floor. " May I see her outside, Ustuma-sama?," he asked the teacher, placing a warm hand on Tina's shoulder. " I want to give her something about singing lessons. You were right... she is gifted," boasted Akio, laughing some. " Yes, you may, chairman."   
  
While she walked to the door, Tina felt Touga's gaze on her and she slightly turned her head, and mouthed, " Don't worry about it." But yet, her hands trembled and her heart was beating fast. What did Akio want with her? She soon found out when the door shut behind her softly and his hand grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face him. " O-oi! What did I do?!!," she hissed, scared for the first time at this man. She was answered with brusingly kiss from him, stiffening from this action. Tina was shocked and pushed him away, aqua eyes wide. " I... I can't do this anymore...," she stuttered, clutching at the front of her shirt. Akio glared at her. " What does that mean, exactly?" The blonde swallowed and stood up straighter, face firm. " I'm not doing this anymore. I'm not something you can play around with. I'm staying here," Tina said strongly, clenching her fists. The chairman narrowed his green eyes into slits and suddenly, the air around the two seemed to diminish into an unhappy atmosphere and Tina shrank back away from the tall, burly man, trembling.   
  
  
" You have already entered the realm."  
  
  
With a tremor running throughout her body, Tina gasped and jerked backwards, and in a flash of dazzling, diamond light, her dueling uniform was on. Looking around, she found herself in the same arena that she was once in with Saionji. Her blonde hair pulsed through the wind, curling and twisting to its desire. Akio stood a good fifty feet away in a handsome white uniform and red, silk cape, a gold sword in his tan hands and a light violet rose on his breast pocket. Tina glanced at him, confused.  
  
  
" No, you won't duel me. You'll duel- him."  
  
  
Twisting her head around, Tina saw a sight that made her nearly cry out. It was Miki, standing quietly in the distance, holding a fenching sword and staring down at his stopwatch, his sky blue eyes solid and faded. " Miki-kun... no, you... wouldn't. For who? Him... or her...?," pleaded Tina, reaching out for him a little. The slender boy lifted his blue head and looked past Tina, seeing now Annei on the arena floor in her red gown and wearing a sad face, holding a royal-blue rose and an imperial white rose within her grasp. " I will duel against you for the Rose Bride. It is only neccesary because you are in the way of a glorious, new revolution. You are a nuisance. You must be eliminated, dear, sweet Tina," Miki said aloud in a monotone, soft voice. Silence stetched upon the green field until Annei approached and pinned the roses on the two duelists pockets. " Fine," Tina answered back, voice strong and unwavering. Annei looked up at her master and smiled a bit, eyes gentle.   
  
She concentrated on her power and bent her back, the illuminating light forming around her. Tina reached down and held her in her arms, pulling her right arm up and placing the hand on Annei's chest. A new incantation fell from Tina's lips.  
  
" Sword of Dios- come to the One that summones you,  
Fullfil the wish I have,  
Unsheath yourself from the Rose Bride's body into my hand,  
Dios, fill me with your glory-  
ARISE!!!"  
  
Beams of white light, tinted with the colours of the rainbow came unto the girls and the sword was pulled forth, the blade of silver flashing dangerously and thus, Annei was placed down on the gentle ground and Tina held the radiant sword before her, face tense and body ready. Akio   
watched this intently, a smile playing on his lips. " Proceed, Miki." With that, the boy rushed forth, pushing the blade high up in the air. Tina blocked him easily, throwing Miki off and striking back. The heavy clanging of the blades echoed into the field, sounds of grunts, yells, and feet moving following along. Miki's blade sliced against Tina's shoulder, ripping the fine fabric, but missing the rose by just meer inches, frightening the blonde. It broke through the skin, causing blood to spurt out and soak up into the black uniform top. Tina grasped at it in pain, and rose her arm up quickly, dodging a blow from Miki. " Come on now, Tina. Just give in... Akio is a wonderful person," cooed Miki softly, smiling so unlike himself. Tina was scared for him. " No!!! I can't do it! But, I'll get you back! Come back with me, Miki... come back to our own world," whispered Tina, pushing back against the blade, heels digging into the dirt. Miki stared back at her, eyes growing a dark, navy blue.   
  
  
" My world is here with him."  
  
  
" WHAT ABOUT KOUZE?!?!!"  
  
  
That woke him up. " Kouze... my sister?" " Yes!!! YES! Your sister! What about her? Without, she's alone. In your garden... the sunlit garden," urged Tina, hoping that this would break Miki from Akio's bonds. " Don't listen to her, Miki!," shouted Akio from the other side. " Kouze is safe!" Tina glared at him. " YOU'RE LYING STRAIGHT AT HIM!!! Miki, listen to me; Kouze isn't safe here at the academy. Don't fight me, fight at him- the one who's caused you suffering and saddness..." Tina fell onto the ground, dropping her hand and staring up at the boy. Annei watched this from the left side of the arena, a smile on her face. " Look, Brother. It's working. You thought that it was not possible, but she is back. Utena-sama has returned," she called to him triumphantly, nearly swelling with pride. " It has not to be prooven yet. Miki is still under my influence, dear sister. Not unless you think that she really has, Utena may bring Miki back to the Real World," challenged Akio.  
  
" She can do it," Annei answered sternly, green orbs flashing dangerously at her brother, daring to define him.   
  
Tina, meanwhile, was cringing in pain slightly from her shoulder, and raised her hand to hold it again. Miki's eyes changed back into their normal colour and he fell to his knees, moaning slightly in pain. " Miki-kun... daijoubu?," Tina asked, curious and a bit scared. " I- I think so... what happened, Tina-san?," the boy asked, hands raking through his hair. " ... he made you duel me. Gomen nasi, Miki-kun, but I had to protect Annei from you," the blonde apologized, biting on her bottom lip. " Gomen nasi back for attacking you, but, when you said my sister's name- I froze. I would never hurt Kouze in anyway," he whispered, hugging himself, hunching over some as if he didn't want to be seen. " And I would never harm you or her in anyway. Whatever Akio tells you, none of it's true. I love you as a friend and would stay by you through whatever," Tina said lowly, trying to get to his good side and not lead him back to Akio. Miki looked up at the girl before him in a duelist uniform like Utena's, blonde hair strewn about her in lovely curls and dirty and bloody, eyes bright aqua and shinning. Miki reached out and briefly touched her cut and frowned sadly. " I'll fix that." Tina simply smiled softly and nodded. " Okay." With that, Tina plucked the royal-blue rose from his breast pocket and tossed it into the air, petals flying everywhere.   
**  
  
  
Annei was having the time of her life. Akio was simply trembling in rage for the fact Tina had control over Miki now and that he did not. " What did I tell you, Brother? She has returned. Admit it."  
  
Akio glared at her and started to walk away, the red cape flapping noiselessly in the air. " Her power hasn't grown yet. There is still more time!"  
  
The Rose Bride narrowed her lovely eyes and hung her head down, ebony hair slipping down her shoulders. " Then I'll train her the best way I can," she whispered, clenching her tan hands together.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Are we happy? Yes we are. ^____^ I listened to the opening of " Chobits" while writing this. Thank Kami-sama for Imesh.com. That's a life-saver from Napster. Review kindly and be sweet!!!  
- Sakrua ^_~ 


	9. Everything Is Falling In My Lap

To Revolutionize The World Once More  
A Rebirth Shojou Kakumei Utena story  
Chapter Eight: Everything Is Falling Into My Lap  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: All rights reserved. "Shoujo Kakumei Utena - La Fillette Revolutionnaire" (C) Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito / Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai, TV Tokyo (or (C) their respective copyright holders). The US version "Revolutionary Girl Utena" is (C) Central Park Media.  
** Insert Song:s ' Mystic Eyes' from Vision of Escaflowne- 1st Ending; Sung by: Wada Hiroki; ' Come What May' from Moulin Rouge- Sung by: Nicole Kidman as Satine and Ewan MacGregor as Christian**  
  
+*+*+*  
Okay, so maybe Tina's battle with Miki didn't go like as she planned. Actually, she didn't know it was going to happen. It had to do with the secret Student Council meetings the members had that the other student body could not see about The End of the World... the envelopes with the ballot of who was to fight her next for the power of Dios. Tina could really care less. All she wanted to do was go home and help Annei at the same time. But how could she when she was... trapped?  
  
She allowed Miki to treat the cut and then she stared at him silently, observing the boy with her eyes. He was still young, but older than her by two years. He held sweet innocence. Miki worked diligently and quietly, moving around like a bird. " Ne, Miki-kun... why are you even helping me, if you are on Akio's side?," Tina asked in a small voice, rubbing her right arm. Miki turned his blue head towards her, sky eyes not meeting her aqua ones. " When you said Kouze's name, it reminded me of how much I sacrificed for her when I was younger... and how I was never there for her, especially during our piano recitles. I wasn't there for our first one... I was too busy here at the acdemey, too busy to be the best in class, to excel to be seen by the Student Council. She needed me, and I couldn't give her the attention for that a big brother should," Miki whispered, staring down at his hands, head bent in shame.   
  
Tina felt her heart break at the boy's words. He truly did love his sister, even if she went on behind his back to do horrible things to get noticed by SOMEONE. She reached out and lightly touched Miki on the face, making him gasp and lift his head, eyes wide. Tina cocked her head to the side, smiling softly. " I know how you feel... I was like that when I was younger. Nobody gave me attention, so, I tended to myself, never knowing love of what it 'really' is, and growing up to hate everyone that was nice to me. That's because no one was nice to me back. I'm asking for a pack-  
  
I won't fight you, for Annei's honour,  
  
and you don't fight me for Kouze's honour. How's that?"  
  
Miki stared back, cheeks a rosy pink and he nodded slowly. Tina then brightened her smile and dropped her hand. " Good. That way, Akio won't have a chance against me or you. We have something to fight for. To keep us going..."  
  
" But for how long?"  
  
Tina bit her bottom lip, and furrowed her brow. " I'm not sure. Until I can get a hang of this dueling thing, then stop Akio on my own. It's up to me, and has been for the past- what, four years? And I haven't FULLY revolutionized the world. Something's missing from the puzzle and I have to solve it. Annei and you guys are the only ones who can help me and not allow Akio to tell me otherwise."  
  
Miki suddenly let out a laugh, covering his mouth. " You really are persistant like Touga-kun said!" Tina blinked and dropped her head, sighing. " Damn him..." Miki stopped slowly and stared down at Tina. " You really are a couragious person to be doing all this. Like Annei said, ' There's only one Utena. Only one Prince that can revolutionize the world.' " He then took his own hands and placed on Tina's cheeks, lifting her face to his. " Ano... Miki-" She was cut off by his lips on hers, silencing Tina with a kiss. The blonde's eyes widen as big as saucers. ' What's he doing?!' The kiss was chaste but sweet and light. Miki pulled away and then dropped to one knee and held her right hand gently. " I'll support you in anyway means possible. I'll try my hardest and earnest to help revolutionize the world," he vowed, face determined. Tina touched her face and felt speechless, mouth opened a bit. " I- oh... oh, Miki-kun, domo-arigatou gozaimasu!!! This means a lot to me!," sighed Tina happily, embracing the boy on the floor, truly happy. " Do- itashimashite, Tina-kun."   
  
" Me? Tina-kun? What for?!"  
  
" .. because you're becoming her."  
+*+*+*  
Wabaka was Tina's only true best friend at the academy, aside from now Miki and Annei. The girl would make the blonde lunches and desserts, and admired her greatly as she played basketball, football, or soccer with the boys. Her sweet nature and girlish-innocence made Tina that maybe the world was still all right and that, secretly, she would fight for Wabaka as well.   
  
" Tina-sama!!! Look at my report!"  
  
She paused from making a floral arragment for Gardening Class, to glacne up and see Wabaka waving at her from the front of the greenhouse. " What did you make? B's? A's?," asked Tina, wiping her dirty hands in front of her apron. " Hai!!! Oh, my okaa-san and otou-san will be so happy for me! Are you, Tina-sama?," questioned the girl, hazel eyes wide and face bright, hands in front of her, clutching the report. Tina laughed and nodded. " Of course- WHOA!" Wabaka glomped her closely, laughing. " Arigatou, Tina-sama! Oi, oi! Do you want to go see a special movie inside the theater with me tonight?! They're showing an American movie called ' Moulin Rouge.' I heard it was really good and it's a muscial," Wabaka inquired, placing her hands behind her back after stepping away from Tina so she could untie her aporn. " I've seen some of it... sure, why not? You're passing- my treat," offered Tina, placing an arm around Wabaka's shoulders. " WAI!"  
**  
  
Tina was in her room, finishing her homework in Literature, listening to a Koyasu Takehito CD on her walkman, " Mary and a Kitten" and eating Pockies at the same time, bobbing her head to ' Back to Heaven' and then-  
  
a knock echoed in her room from the door.   
  
placing down her headphones, Tina curiously approached it and opened it, revealing Shiroi. " Nanda... what are you doing here?," asked Tina, narrowing her eyes a bit. Shiroi smiled and clasped her hands in front of her and polietly bowed. " May I come in? I must tell you something." The blonde pushed back the door and allowed Shiroi in, watching her carefully. Her maroon hair bounced as she sat down on Tina's desk chair and crossed her ivory legs. " I must congratulate you on your winning battles with Saionji and Miki. Truly impressive, Tina-sama. May I offer you something?," the girl offered, titlting her head so, violet eyes twinkling with something. Tina crossed her arms over her chest. " No, you may not. I know you too well, Shiroi. Shouldn't you be with Touga or something like that?!," spat Tina, aqua eyes flashing too dangerously. " I wanted to see you," implied the girl. Tina then blinked. " Oh, really? Like the time you took a bath in my room? I didn't know you then!!! Why were you in there?," screeched the blonde, the memory coming back. Shiroi shrugged lightly and giggled. " To grab your attention." Tina frowned deeply, eyes narrowing.  
  
" It didn't work."  
  
Shiroi then smiled a misty grin and got out of the chair sleekly, the Ohtori skirt sliding across her thighs lightly, as if trying to reveal something hidden underneath the folds. Tina curled her upper lip. " Listen, Shiroi, I don't want to be part of anything that Akio wants. I wash my hands of that mother fucker. And I really don't like-"  
  
If Tina was to finished, she would've said, " And I really don't like it when you try to seduce me," but she never did, becasue Shiroi had already pounced her, kissing her slowly, licking at her lips. Tina wrapped her hands around the girl's thin waist and pulled her away, face flushed and mouth agape. " WHAT are you doing, Shiroi?!!" The girl smiled and took her hands and ran them through Tina's blonde hair. " Relax, Tina-sama..." Tina grew stiff as Shiroi kissed lightly along her jawline, and up to her earlobe. " Don't think about anything... don't do anything...," she whispered in her ear, nibbling on the outer shell of Tina's ear. The blonde bit down on her bottom lip, and closed her eyes. ' This is wrong... what is she doing to me? Get a grip on reality, Tina,' she urged herself. " Shiroi- yamero. I can't do this...," she inssisted and drew Shiroi away from her, staring down at the floor.   
  
" yake sou na kimi no Mystic eyes  
mujaki na egao de Breaking down  
kimi dake ni hitomi no moku no aizu...  
  
Shiroi frowned deeply and stepped away, hands going on her hips. " It's that bitch Annei, isn't it?," she growled, the lovely violet eyes now a dark huey purple that almost looked black. Tina rounded up on her. " No, she ISN'T. I think you should leave now, you damned temptress of sorts. I don't like people like you, who hurt people who love you or like you to get the better of them. It's sick, twisted, and disgusting. I'm asking you nicely-  
  
sare douzo."  
  
The girl blankly stared at Tina and then turned on her heel, stalking out of the room. Tina watched her, then angrily whirled around and slammed her fist into the wall. " Shit!" Okay, so it was visible to see that Shiroi was indeed on Akio's side still because of Juri and also- she was with Touga. So why did that make Tina so mad? Slumping back against the wall, she leaned her head against and sighed, running a hand through her hair. " Why me...? Annei, I think you have the wrong person," the girl whispered into the lonely room, the Walkman still playing ' Back to Heaven,' the melody echoing around her.  
+*+*+*  
  
".... nani mo ka mo tokasu Mystic eyes  
suikomarete iku Time & time..  
  
+*+*+*  
The two were watching ' Moulin Rouge' just as Tina promised. Wabaka was totally into it, her hazel eyes large and hands clasped underneath her chin. Tina took this time to see who all else was watching the moive. A lot of other people she didn't know... Miki and Kouze was here... Saionji and his usual crowd of admirers... Nanami and her group, but she was leaning against Touga's arm, embracing it tightly to herself. But Juri sat alone, glazely staring at the screen as Nicole Kidman, swinging from the ceiling sung ' Diamonds Are A Girl's Bestfriend.' Tina curiosuly stared at the young woman, but pitied her at the same time.   
  
" Wabaka-chan, I have to go to the bathroom. Are you going to be all right by yourself for a bit?," asked the blonde quietly. Wabaka nodded, eyes never leaving the screen before her. Tina stood and exited quietly towards the restrooms, ears straining to hear if anyone followed her. And she was right... They were heavy footsteps, not light like a girl's. Tina turned a corner sharply, and paused there, waiting for the person to show his or herself. Touga! Tina sighed a bit, hand fluttering to her chest to calm her heart. The red-haired man was looking for her...   
  
" Konbawa, Kiryuu-sempai."  
  
" Tillings-san."  
  
The blonde bowed and stood, a smile playing at her lips. " What are you doing here? You're supposed to be wathcing the movie." Touga tossed back some of his ruby red locks, matching with her smile. " Supposedly. I'm just guarding you. Not unless... that's a problem?," he asked lowly, an regal tone almost in his baritone voice. Tina shrugged. " Iie. But it's a good film. Especially when Christian and Satine sing ' Come What May'... really pretty," Tina murmured to herself, gaze on the dark red carpet. She could easily remember what the scenes were that took place as the two lovers sung their secret song. Closing her eyes, Tina could see Satine with her luxurious red hair and clear blue eyes on the practice stage in a garnet and black dress with the diamond headress on as her crown, shinning as she sung with Christian, his handsome features still soft and round with gray-blue eyes and dark locks of brown falling into them every once in awhile, sharing smiles with her, as the rehersal of the play went on. She- Tina- found herself mouthing the words as the strings of music wrapped around the air around her and Touga, coming from the opened door of the small theater.   
  
" Sing it."  
  
" I- I can't...," came the reply, weak and slightly shaking.  
  
Hands came up and cupped her face, tilting back her head slightly. Tina continued to keep her eyes closed, nibbling on her bottom lip, small noises catching in the back of her throat. ' I won't let him win me over like this...' " I know you can do it. Sing. Sing like Satine," Touga requested lowly, the rumbling returning in his voice, making Tina's knees buckle and she leaned against his chest, gasping out some of the words:  
  
" Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything,  
Seasons may change, winter to spring..."  
  
' Why's he doing this to me?! Cold-hearted bastard...,' Tina thought angrily, trying to now push away. " No- finish the song," the man urged slightly, keeping Tina close to him, hands now playing with her blonde tressels. Breathing in deep, annoyed at the same time, Tina continued quietly, mixing in harmony with Christian:  
  
".. but I love you, until the end of time...  
  
Come what may,  
Come what may,  
I will love you,  
Until my dying day  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,  
suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,  
suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,  
It all revolves around you  
  
And there's no mountain too high,  
No river too wide,  
Sing out this song,  
I'll be there by your side,  
  
Storm clouds may gather,  
And stars may collide,  
But I love you, I love you,  
Until the end of time  
  
Oh, come what may, come what may,  
I will yove you, until my dying day,  
Oh come what may, come what may,  
I will yove you, I will love you..."  
  
She heard an inhale and a low, purring exhale of breath as Touga then murmured the exact words of the chairman the day he heard he sing: " Beautiful." Tina then shook her head, blushing lightly. " No. Please, let me go back to Wabaka-chan," persisted Tina, raising her aqua eyes to his brilliant sapphire-colbat ones, narrowed some. The lanky man tilted his head a bit, smiling warmly. " Of course. Anything for my princess." Her eyes widened at the familiar title he gave her at the beginning of the term and blushed harder. Too irrisestible for a play-boy... Touga pushed her against the nearest wall and assaulted her mouth, hands on each side of her face, her own grasping weakly at his burly shoulders. Parting from him, Tina gasped and turned her head away from him in shame. " Why are you doing this to me?! I- I need-"  
  
" Need what?"  
  
" Let her go, Kiryuu."  
  
Tina nearly cried with relief as the tall, gracious woman stepped out of the darkened corner, teal eyes narrowed sharply and her face set. " Release the duelist." When Touga moved away from Tina, a envelope flew towards Tina, hitting her in the chest. " I challenge you," came a bitter cold voice from Juri, uninviting and so stony. Tina blinked, raising a eyebrow. " Nani yo?" Juri turned sharply on her black low-heels, orange curls flying in the dimmed light. " You heard me correctly, Tillings. You have three days." Touga followed after her, his long strides matching with hers. The blonde stooped down and picked up the light pink envelpoe, trembling. ' Why is she challenging me...?' Annei walked towards her after Juri left, emerald eyes sad a bit, hands folded in front of her. " You have to accept the fact sooner or later. Help me. Help us." Tina opened the the envelope, kanji scrawled over the fine sheet of white paper. It said:  
  
' In her honour,  
You shall be defeated.'  
- End of All  
  
" What the hell? Himemiya, explain this to me! What's ' End of All?' There was ' End of the World', now what's this? What the fuck is your brother playing at?!!," shouted Tina angrily, whirling on the girl so suddenly, the paper clutched in her hand. Annei blinked and frowned slightly. " I thought you would've caught on by now, Tillings-sama. ' End of All' is simply the fact that with the Power of Dios around and my brother in ever present forms of himself, Akio can still manipulate minds and control all as he pleases. The duels were merely ways of getting Utena to him, so that he could brainwash her and give up her title as the revolutionist and take the Power of Dios to his own accord. What needs to be done is that my brother needs absolution- he needs to be condemned, you see. Put back in his place... start his life over and Dios be put away. Dios's energy needs to be spent or used up to its potential by the duelist that fights for the Rose Bride and the ones she loves. When the power breaks, Dios will die-  
  
along with the duelist.  
  
The Rose Bride will still go through the swords of the entrance, but will dies as well. It will all end when the duelist defeats my brother and condemns him."  
  
Tina simply stared at Annei and stepped back some. " So, you wanted me to sacrifice myself to destroy smoeone and safe the world, when it does shit for me?," she said in a calm, placable tone, her eyes half-lidded and piercing. The Indian blinked and grew confused. " It's your destiny." " Fuck destiny."  
  
FINISHED! Review kindly, ladies and gentlemen. :):):):):) I'm in perfect Koyasu Takehito heaven. That man will NEVER cease to amaze me. #^_^#   
- Sakura ^_~ 


End file.
